Para mí
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Post-Cell. Un viaje hará que dos amigos se enfrenten a lo que temen: Krilin, su pasado, y Gohan, su presente y los fantasmas que quedaron después del Juego de Cell. Ambos aprenderán un poco más de la vida, y tendrán la fuerza para continuar.
1. Chapter 1

**Para mí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. El viaje.**

El típico "tic-tac" del reloj lo tenía completamente desesperado. Era el único sonido que se escuchaba en su habitación, y a ratos le parecía que era un tipo de compañero cargante, insistente, único testigo de las horas en frente de los libros y cuadernos, del cansancio físico y mental, de la soledad, que lo único que lograba era que más se torturara sobre lo que había pasado hacía unas cuantas semanas.

Encerrado en su habitación, Gohan se las había pasado estudiando desde que el Torneo de Cell había terminado, quizás para compensar de alguna manera la pérdida que había significado el que Gokú hubiera muerto… o, mejor dicho, el que no quisiera regresar con ellos.

_Tic-tac_

Apretó nuevamente el lápiz de su mano derecha, frunciendo el cejo. Nuevamente se había pillado pensando en lo ocurrido días atrás; el dolor vivido, la preocupación, la presión por tener tremendo peso sobre sus hombros, los recuerdos... no lo dejaban descansar.

Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura. Ahí estaba, volviendo a tener la vida de antes de conocer lo que era luchar para salvar a la Tierra (y de paso, la humanidad), aunque sabía que difícilmente todo volvería a ser tan pacífico como aquellos días.

Definitivamente seis años no pasaban en vano, y menos seis años como los que tuvo él, enfrentando a enemigos para salvar a todos, entrenando, recibiendo palizas de antología, madurando de golpe... su vida había cambiado drásticamente aquella tarde en que fue a Kame House para conocer a los amigos de su padre, la misma tarde en que conoció a su _tío_ Raditz, no de manera muy agradable.

Soltó un bostezo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el escritorio y quedaba mirando fijamente un punto de la habitación. Estaban en tiempos de paz, pero no se sentía contento, no era feliz. Dentro de él sentía una gran culpabilidad, después de todo, por culpa de él Cell casi había destruido la Tierra. Lo que los había salvado, había sido la intervención de su padre.

Eso lo entendía un poco mejor, su padre lo único que quería era salvarlos a todos, y por eso se llevó a Cell lejos... pero, ¿por qué no había querido revivir? Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, más le daba la impresión que su padre buscaba cualquier excusa para volver al Otro Mundo.

Y por supuesto que buscaba una excusa... en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en su habitación había pensado en mil y una formas en que pudo haber salvado a todos de Cell, y también a sí mismo, sin tener la necesidad de sacrificarse. ¿Cómo él no habría podido pensar en tan sólo una?

Si tan sólo él lo hubiera escuchado, si hubiera matado a Cell cuando su padre se lo había indicado, no hubiera tenido una excusa para abandonarlos nuevamente, y estaría con ellos en esos momentos.

Unos golpes llamaron su atención, y al mirar, notó que Milk se asomaba por la puerta, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Hijo- le dijo con suavidad -es hora de cenar...

-No tengo hambre, mamá, gracias...- contestó Gohan, con algo de brusquedad. Después, arrepentido por esto, volvió su mirada a los libros.

-Gohan, casi no tocaste bocado en el almuerzo, tienes que comer...- le insistió ella, con el mismo tono comprensivo que el niño estaba odiando en esos momentos, lo hacían sentirse más miserable aún -no te has alimentado bien desde que...- ella se detuvo al darse cuenta que Gohan la miraba con seriedad -bueno, desde hace días, y no te has separado de los libros... podrías ir a Kame House con Krilin, o con Piccoro si quieres. Necesitas descansar.

Gohan enarcó una ceja, mirando con seriedad a su madre. Por momentos estuvo tentado a largarse a reír, pero prefirió quedarse callado, más que nada por respeto a su madre. ¿Su madre diciéndole que estaba estudiando demasiado?, ¿su madre sugiriéndole que fuera con Piccoro?... _¿con Piccoro?_ Eso sí que era extraño... ella tenía que estar demasiado preocupada como para comenzar a decirle eso.

Una razón más para sentirse mal. Estudiaba con la idea de lograr que su madre se sintiera un poco más contenta (ya que por culpa de él se estaba sintiendo mal), y resulta que ese esfuerzo no hace más que preocuparla más... trató de no suspirar cansadamente, para no demostrar la frustración que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar, mamá- replicó, momentos después -tú misma has dicho que estoy muy atrasado debido a los entrenamientos y todo eso... prefiero avanzar...- Gohan habló con cierta sutileza, como indicando de cierta manera que la manera en que actuaba era más que nada por comentarios hechos por ella, que por otra cosa.

-De todas maneras, tienes que comer- esta vez, Milk habló mucho más seria -así que te tomarás un descanso y vendrás con nosotros, tenemos un invitado y no es de buena educación que te quedes aquí. Te doy cinco minutos.

Gohan trató de replicar, pero su madre no le dio tiempo; salió de la habitación y cerró un poco brusco la puerta, mostrando de cierta manera que toda esa situación con su hijo la tenía demasiado preocupada.

En la sala de la pequeña casa de los Son, había un hombre sentado en uno de los sofá, con un vaso con soda, del que tomaba de vez en cuando. Al sentir que Milk se acercaba, se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

-¿Problemas?- le preguntó, con cierta diversión. Podía sentir a través del ki que el hijo de su amigo no se encontraba del todo bien, y más que nada por esa razón había decidido ir a verlo... eso, y para pedirle un favor, que esperaba que aceptara.

-Gohan está muy afectado por lo que pasó con Goku- contestó Milk, sentándose en frente de él -ni cuando su padre estuvo en el universo dando vueltas se había deprimido tanto...- dejó pasar unos momentos -aunque es distinto... nosotros en esos momentos sabíamos que estaba vivo, y que en algún momento iba a volver... pero ahora...

Krilin guardó silencio, entendiendo en parte lo que ella decía. Era verdad, es distinto _pensar_ que Goku estaba en alguna parte del universo, por mucho tiempo que pasara, a _saber_ que realmente estaba muerto y que no podía volver... perdón, y que no deseaba volver. A pesar que el saiya era su mejor amigo, no podía entender la razón de su decisión, y mucho menos al ver cómo estaba Gohan, y también Milk.

-Gracias por aceptar venir a cenar- dijo Milk, después de unos momentos y con la voz un tanto más alegre -estoy segura que tu visita podrá alegrarlo un poco más- Krilin asintió, sonriendo -comenzaré a servir, si quieres pasas a la mesa.

-Gracias, Milk.

Dentro de la habitación, Gohan sabía quien era la visita. Había estado tan distraído y metido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que había llegado. Se alegró un tanto de poder ver a Krilin, aunque no estaba seguro de si podría mirarlo a la cara... al menos con su mamá no podía hacerlo, le daba la impresión que si lo hacía, ella se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente... y eso le daba terror.

Se sintió un tanto más tranquilo cuando al salir de su cuarto, Krilin le sonrió ampliamente desde la mesa. Lo que más lo hacía sentirse bien, era saber que Krilin no lo juzgaría en ningún momento, como tampoco lo haría Piccoro o alguno de los otros. Para ellos, Gohan era un tipo de héroe. Según él mismo, no era más que un fiasco, ya que, para variar, el verdadero héroe no era otro que Goku.

-Que bueno que ya viniste Gohan, siéntate.

-Sí, mamá.

Comenzaron a comer, y en parte Krilin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que en esos momentos era la familia Son. Podía recordar que hacía unas semanas antes, entre los diez días que Cell diera antes de su Torneo, estaba latente la preocupación en todos, pero a pesar de ello en esa casa se sentía un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad que en estos momentos no estaba presente. Seguramente aportaba a eso la tristeza que se notaba, Milk tenía, y la culpabilidad que podía ver perfectamente en los ojos de Gohan.

Lo que más le daba tristeza, es que sólo tenía diez años... normalmente un niño a esa edad jugaba despreocupado, iba a la escuela, discutía de vez en cuando con sus padres y se dedicaba más que nada a hacer travesuras... no llevaba sobre sus hombros la culpabilidad de ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de su padre, ni tampoco el peso de ser el _protector de la Tierra_, o algo así... recién en esos momentos Krilin se puso a pensar en la infancia de Gohan.

Secuestrado por su tío teniendo sólo cuatro años... después, entrenando duramente junto con Piccoro, esperando la llegada de los saiyajins. Gohan no solía hablar sobre eso muy seguido, con suerte había logrado que le contara que los seis primeros meses había estado completamente solo, sobreviviendo, y que los otros seis Piccoro le había enseñado a luchar. ¿Completamente solo durante seis meses, un niño de cuatro o cinco años?

Desde ese momento Krilin no pudo más que sentir admiración por el niño, sobre todo pensando que después de la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa a la Tierra, habían pasado seis años con una sucesión de batallas increíbles, llenas de agonías y sufrimientos que un niño difícilmente podría soportar.

Aunque si lo pensaba... Gohan había dejado de serlo desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, por mucho que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Milk, para terminar con el incómodo silencio en la mesa, comenzó a hacer las preguntas triviales. Hablaron sobre el maestro Roshi (Gohan estuvo tentado a preguntas sobre unos videos que comentó Krilin, pero al notar la cara que puso Milk cuando su amigo lo comentó, prefirió quedarse en silencio. Ya después le preguntaría cuando estuvieran solos), de Ten y Chaoz, y la visita de Lunch a Kame House hacía unos cuantos días, esperanzada de saber de su _amor;_ sobre la Tortuga y Oulong.

Gohan escuchaba en silencio, sin tener muchos deseos de participar en la conversación. Hasta que escuchó que Krilin lo nombraba.

-En realidad, deseaba pedirle un favor a Gohan- dijo, y el niño lo quedó mirando -si es que tú estás de acuerdo, Milk.

-¿Y qué sería?- preguntó la mujer, curiosa.

-Necesito hacer un viaje- contestó Krilin, y por primera vez en la noche, Milk y Gohan lo notaron inseguro. El niño lo quedó mirando, esperando que continuara -es... bueno... sólo serán unos cuantos días, y quisiera que Gohan me acompañara...

-Yo no tengo problema- contestó rápidamente Milk, pensando que quizás el salir de la casa lo ayudaría a superar lo sucedido a Goku -Gohan tiene mi permiso para acompañarte, si es lo que desea- ambos adultos lo quedaron mirando, en espera de alguna respuesta. En vez de eso, el niño quedó mirando a su amigo, queriendo saber más sobre lo que harían en el viaje (si es que iba, por supuesto)

-¿A dónde iríamos?- le preguntó.

-A un pueblo de unas montañas, al sur- contestó Krilin -no es para nada conocido, así que no vale la pena que te diga el nombre.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó esta vez Gohan. Krilin bajó la mirada, pensando en las palabras para contestar.

-Necesito... ver a una persona- contestó ambiguamente. Por la mirada que le dedicó Gohan, se dio cuenta que no era suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad -hace unos días recibí una llamada a Kame House- comenzó a decir, después de unos momentos -era una prima... me dijo que mi padre se encuentra grave, y que quería verme.

Gohan frunció el cejo, mirando a su amigo con seriedad. ¿El padre de Krilin? Recién en esos momentos se daba cuenta que él nunca le había contado sobre su familia directa, ni si tenía algún hermano o no.

-¿Y...?- comenzó a preguntar Gohan, pero nunca terminó la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su amigo, que continuó hablando.

-La última vez que vi a mi padre fue cuando tenía doce años- dijo Krilin, aún con la mirada baja. Milk lo observaba con sorpresa -la verdad es que nunca me llevé muy bien con él, cuando me fui lo hice para que el maestro Roshi me entrenara, para demostrarle más que nada que yo sí podía ser un buen peleador, a pesar que él no lo creía así- dejó pasar unos momentos -me reconoció por lo del Torneo de Cell, y me buscó... aunque en realidad, mandó a mi prima a buscarme.

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio. La verdad era que no tenía muchos ánimos para irse de viaje, pero sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba en esos momentos, y él no pensaba dejarlo solo, así que terminó por asentir.

-Está bien, Krilin, te acompañaré.

-Gracias.

Krilin se quedó con ellos solo un poco más, y luego volvió a Kame House, a pesar que Milk le pidió que se quedara a dormir esa noche. Como saldrían temprano al otro día, necesitaba arreglar el bolso que llevaría para los días que estarían fuera.

Después de cenar, Gohan también decidió hacerlo. Dejó pantalones y algunas poleras, ropa interior... dudó un tanto sobre si llevar o no su ropa de entrenamiento (regalo de Piccoro, por supuesto) y decidió que sí, no perdería nada con llevarla, ya que era muy cómoda. Cuando ya tenía todo listo, Milk entró al cuarto, y lo quedó mirando.

-¿Sucede algo, mamá?- le preguntó Gohan, pensando que le diría que mejor no fuera al viaje y se quedara con ella.

-Tengo algo que contarte- le dijo Milk, después de unos momentos -no quería decírtelo antes, hasta que estuviera confirmado...- Gohan la miró con seriedad, esperando que ella le dijera lo que ocurría -estoy embarazada, Gohan- dijo la mujer, sin preámbulos, y sin notar la palidez en el rostro de su hijo -lo sospechaba, pero sólo hoy lo confirmé...

-Eh... es...- Gohan no supo qué decir, sólo tenía la boca ligeramente abierta e intentaba pensar en algo -es... una noticia genial, mamá...- quiso golpearse porque las palabras que dijo no eran del todo reflejadas con el tono. Su voz salió bastante más triste de lo que había pensado, por lo que trató de remediarlo -será genial tener un hermanito... o hermanita.

-Estoy segura que sí- sonrió a medias Milk, y abrió la puerta -será mejor que te acuestes luego, Gohan, mañana será un día duro para ti.

Sin más que decir y dejó la habitación. Después de unos momentos, Gohan terminó sentándose en el suelo, aún shockeado por la noticia que le había dado Milk. No sabía qué pensar. Una parte de él estaba feliz, estaba seguro que un nuevo ser los ayudaría a ambos a seguir con la vida, pero por otro lado, Goku volvía a su memoria.

Goku iba a tener un segundo hijo, y él no estaría para verlo crecer... aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco había sido un padre del todo presente durante su crecimiento, así que...

Soltó un suspiro, sacando esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Se estaba poniendo de pie para prepararse para dormir, cuando sintió movimiento afuera, a través de la ventana. Después de unos momentos, reconoció el ki.

-Señor Piccoro- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y asomándose por la ventana. A un lado de ésta, estaba Piccoro, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija hacia adelante -que sorpresa verlo por acá.

-Hola, Enano- le contestó, sin mirarlo -te estuve esperando ayer en el templo de Kami-sama, ¿por qué no llegaste?

-Eh...- Gohan, por unos momentos, pensó en qué decirle... algo que no fuera la verdad, por supuesto -yo... estaba tan entusiasmado estudiando que se me pasó la hora, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Piccoro miró de reojo al niño, con la boca fruncida. Él conocía a su alumno, sabía perfectamente bien cuándo estaba mintiendo u ocultaba información, y este era uno de sus momentos.

-Con que estudiando, ¿eh?- preguntó de vuelta -hagamos como que te creo, ¿bien, Gohan?- le dijo, el niño rió un poco -te estaré esperando mañana...

-No puedo- replicó el niño, el Namekiano lo quedó mirando -me iré de viaje con Krilin- él lo observó con desconfianza -es verdad... estaré algunos días afuera, mamá me dio permiso... incluso se veía contenta de que me fuera.

-Estoy seguro de eso- Piccoro sonrió con burla -en ese caso, Gohan, cuando vuelvas podremos entrenar. Es necesario que puedas dominar mejor tú poder.

-Lo sé...- suspiró Gohan. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Piccoro lo miró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó el Namekiano.

-Mamá está esperando un bebé- contestó Gohan, bajando los ojos. Piccoro lo miró sorprendido -sí, yo tuve la misma reacción...

-No te notas muy contento, niño...

-No es eso- negó Gohan, después de unos momentos -es sólo que... no sé... me da tristeza pensar que el bebé no tendrá a mi padre cuando crezca...

-Pero te tiene a ti- replicó Piccoro, Gohan lo miró con el ceño fruncido -no estoy diciendo que hagas el papel de padre, sólo tienes diez años. Pero aún así, tú serás su héroe y la persona más cercana para él... entiendes a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?

-Sí, señor Piccoro- sonrió Gohan -algo así como lo usted es para mí, ¿cierto?- Piccoro lo miró con extrañeza -tengo que irme a dormir, señor Piccoro, sino mañana no podré levantarme temprano. Nos vemos.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Gohan.

-Gracias.

Gohan cerró la ventana, y Piccoro se quedó por unos momentos más de pie, observando el lugar donde su pupilo había estado unos momentos atrás.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fic desde hacía tiempo, y por fin, con la llegada de las vacaciones, puedo hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Huída

**II. Huída.**

Esa noche casi no había dormido, incluso fue peor que las anteriores noches. Una pesadilla tras otra se sucedieron sin detenerse, desde que el muchacho pudo descansar su cabeza en la almohada, una vez que se despidió del que fuera su primer maestro. En la mayoría de ellas aparecía Cell, Hablándole, torturándolo para que utilizara su poder real.

Despertaba cada vez ahogando un grito, sudando y temblando. En su cabeza las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, durante aquella batalla, como si las volviera a vivir insistentemente.

Finalmente decidió levantarse, aún no amanecía y sentía que no había logrado descansar, no al menos lo necesario que le estaba exigiendo su cuerpo. Si continuaba así tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien, y la única persona que se le ocurría era a Piccoro, ¿quién otro?

Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el marco, y fue así que lo pilló el amanecer, metido en sus pensamientos. Fue así que escuchó que su madre se levantaba, un poco después, para comenzar con sus tareas diarias.

Recién en esos momentos podía pensar con la cabeza levemente más fría, sobre lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior. Iba a tener un hermanito… o hermanita. Sonrió levemente al pensar que la casa volvería a la vida con su llegada, y que quizás eso mismo los podría ayudar a ambos superaran todo lo que habían pasado desde que él tenía cuatro años… y fue ese mismo pensamiento el que le hizo jurar en silencio que él mismo se aseguraría que él o ella tendría una infancia feliz, aún así tuviera que hacer más sacrificios para lograrlo.

-Gohan- la puerta se abrió, y Milk se asomó a la habitación –oh, veo que ya te has levantado. Ve a bañarte para que desayunes, Krilin no tardará en llegar.

-Sí, mamá- contestó el chico, sonriendo levemente.

En un rato estaban los dos desayunando, ambos en silencio metidos en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba de reojo, indecisa, pensando en qué podría decirle para que él cambiara esa cara de tristeza que tenía, y que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Lo más seguro es que el tema de Gokú estaba desechado por completo, al menos de momento. Se preocupaba de sólo pensar que aquella mirada de tristeza que Gohan tenía constantemente fuera a durar demasiado, y aunque Gohan se lo negara constantemente, ella sabía que había algo que él no le había dicho.

Milk sabía que algo le ocultaba, que aquello que atormentaba a su hijo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido durante la batalla de Cell, pero que ella desconocía completamente. Aunque no se podía imaginar qué podría ser. Y el no saberlo, la desesperaba.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que vaya con Krilin?- preguntó de pronto Gohan. Milk lo miró confusa durante algunos momentos, como si no entendiera a qué se refería con la pregunta. El niño se apresuró a explicarse –es decir… ahora que estás embarazada necesitas que siempre alguien esté contigo, y como estaré fuera durante algunos días, podría hablar con Krilin para…

-Gohan, no es necesario que te quedes- sonrió levemente Milk –le puedo pedir a mi padre que me acompañe, de hecho, se quiere venir a quedar conmigo durante tu ausencia, para que no te preocupes.

-Bien, mamá.

Nuevamente Gohan cayó en ese mutismo que tanto desesperaba a Milk. Trataba de permanecer normal, de vez en cuando su hijo se volvía callado, y si lo pensaba bien, normalmente era después de alguna batalla especialmente dura (aunque todas lo eran, de cierta manera). Después de un largo suspiro, ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Gohan la quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad, sin saber la razón por la que ella hizo eso.

-¿Ocurre algo, mamá?- le preguntó él, dejando de comer.

-Creo que soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso- replicó Milk, sin mirarlo siquiera, por lo que no vio que él palideció -¿qué es lo que te pasa, Gohan? Por más que lo pienso, no logro entender qué…

-N-no entiendo de qué hablas- fue lo que dijo él, balbuceando. Lo que menos deseaba hablar era de ese tema, mucho menos con su madre. Y ahí estaba ella preguntándole… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, que intentar desviar el tema?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, deja de negarlo- Milk lo miró de frente, dejando sus manos sobre la mesa y frunciendo el cejo. Gohan se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos aguados, seguramente por las lágrimas que estaba aguantando derramar –algo fue lo que te ocurrió, y aunque no estoy segura, sé que no tiene mucho que ver con Goku.

Esta vez Gohan bajó la mirada, dejando de comer y apretando sus puños. No deseaba reaccionar mal por las palabras de su madre, aunque sentía que poco a poco la frustración estaba ganando terreno dentro de él, lo que ciertamente, no era para nada bueno.

-¿Y ahora te quedas callado?- continuó Milk -¿ves que tengo razón?, ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo, es por eso que sé que tengo razón, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

No contestó, simplemente se puso de pie y dejó la mesa, dejando a su madre con las palabras en la boca e intentando aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto detrás de él, a la vez que sentía que ella golpeaba la mesa. Gohan soltó un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Fue justamente eso lo que le permitió sentir que Krilin estaba cerca de su casa, lo que en cierta manera lo aliviaba porque así no tendría que responder preguntas, e incluso, podrían pasar los días necesarios para que él pudiera asimilar mejor lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla de Cell con su padre, Cell, y con él mismo.

Se acercó a su mochila y la puso a su espalda, agradeciendo en esos momentos que su madre no insistiera en que llevara algún libro para estudiar durante el viaje (después de lo ocurrido en Namekusei…), y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Gohan suspiró. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero a esas alturas, pensaba que era lo único que podía hacer, aunque su madre se sintiera peor.

Salió del cuarto, y encontró a Milk sentada aún en la mesa. Al sentirlo, ella volteó a verlo, y aunque abrió la boca para hablar, de ella no salió palabra alguna. Gohan se adelantó, en esos momentos no deseaba escucharla, sólo aclararle lo que había ocurrido e irse, sin tener que ver cómo quedaba su madre después de sus palabras.

Aunque fuera un cobarde.

-Mamá, necesito que me escuches- le dijo, ella sólo asintió –tú sabes lo que ocurrió durante el Torneo de Cell, ¿cierto?- Gohan sintió que ella se tensaba ante la sola mención del androide –bueno, papá quiso que luchara por él, porque yo era más fuerte… y no se equivocó, yo sí lo era, incluso más que Cell, pero… me equivoqué, y el pago por ello fue la muerte de mi papá.

No quería llorar, pero al parecer la herida aún estaba abierta, y a ratos le parecía que nunca podría sanar. Como fuera, bajó la cabeza, esperando que su madre no lo notara.

-Yo pude haber acabado con Cell, y papá me lo dijo, pero no quise- continuó, evitando casi estoicamente que los sollozos le ganaran –no puedo explicar qué me pasó, yo… quería que sufriera, quería que pagara todas las cosas que hizo, la gente a la que hizo sufrir- estuvo a punto de agregar que _"lo había disfrutado"_, pero prácticamente se mordió la lengua. No deseaba que nadie supiera eso de él -… no sé en qué momento toda esa situación se me escapó de las manos, Cell al verse acorralado decidió que si no me ganaba, al menos podría destruir la Tierra, y papá lo evitó… se lo llevó lejos, y se quedó con él.

Sintió un sollozo de parte de Milk, había comenzado a llorar. Como no deseaba verla así Gohan cerró los ojos, cabeza gacha y puños apretados.

-Si estoy así es porque papá murió por culpa mía, si yo le hubiera hecho caso él estaría con nosotros, no tendría una nueva excusa para alejarse…

-¿Qué cosa?- fue un leve murmullo lo que salió de los labios de Milk, y Gohan no le hizo caso, continuó hablando como si ella no hubiera intervenido en ningún momento.

-Lo siento mamá, quizás yo debí morir y no él… mi papá sólo quería lo mejor, jamás pensó que la soberbia y el orgullo podrían ganarme durante la batalla- Gohan guardó silencio unos momentos, en que se decidió por fin a mirar a su madre a la cara –es por eso que estoy así, no puedo dejar de pensar en que es por mí culpa que papá no está… y ahora con el nuevo hermanito… ¿cómo me puedo sentir, si sabiendo que por mi error él no tendrá un padre cuando nazca?

-Gohan…

-Espero que algún día papá y tú puedan perdonarme…

Antes que Milk pudiera moverse siquiera, Gohan ya había ido hacia la puerta y se había alejado. Era verdad que esa no era una despedida excelente, pero en esos momentos no quería escuchar a su madre pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación, o quizás consolándolo o tratando de hacerle entender que lo que él creía no era verdad… sólo deseaba que ella tuviera tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho.

Por otro lado, Milk sólo había alcanzado a ponerse de pie, y luego comprendió que no sacaba nada con salir a llamarlo y pedirle que volviera. Gohan todo eso lo había hecho con el propósito de no tener que hablar con ella sobre lo que él le había dicho. Volvió a sentarse, a la vez que sentía que su corazón comenzaba a experimentar un gran dolor.

No sólo estaba la partida de Goku, ahora a eso se agregaba lo de Gohan. Ella sabía muy bien que algo le había ocurrido, pero jamás pensó que fuera algo así.

¿Él culpable por la muerte de su padre?, tendría que estar realmente loco para pensar algo así… si en eso había un culpable no era otro que el mismo Goku, quien pensó que un niño de once años sería capaz de sobrellevar una lucha en contra de un monstruo como Cell, sin ningún tipo de trauma o algo así.

Goku era el que estaba loco, al haber sacrificado de esa manera a su hijo. Al haberle hecho padecer torturas como esa… por mucho que Gohan fuera el más fuerte, seguía siendo un niño inseguro y sensible.

Lástima que Goku nunca lo entendió.

* * *

Por él se hubiera negado. No era para nada difícil decirle a Saki por teléfono que no deseaba ir, que estaba ocupado o haberle inventado cualquier tipo de excusa. Ella no sabría si era verdad o no, simplemente se dedicaría a aceptarlo, y dejaría de insistir.

Pero no contaba con que Roshi estaba atento a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su prima, a quien, por cierto, tampoco veía hacía una buena cantidad de años. A ella tampoco solía extrañarla demasiado, pero tenía que reconocer que de su familia era la persona más cercana que tenía… en fin, no fue otro que Roshi quien le dio la lata que fuera, argumentando que, a pesar de cualquier problema que pudieran tener en el pasado, no dejaría de serlo jamás. Y que sería bueno que lo viera, aunque fuera una última vez, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"_¡Eres un inútil, chiquillo! Ni siquiera eres bueno para luchar, eres una real pérdida de tiempo"_

Krilin cerró los ojos, sentándose en su cama y pasando sus manos sobre su cara, confundido. Cuando se había ido les dijo que nunca volvería, que se convertiría en uno de los mejores luchadores del mundo, y que por esa razón haría que se tragaran todas las palabras que le habían dicho, sobre todo las que su padre le gritaba, al ver que no lograba desarrollar sus capacidades marciales después de los entrenamientos.

Había sido entrenado por una de las personas más reconocidas dentro del mundo de las Artes Marciales (aunque logró convencerlo con métodos poco ortodoxos… pero eso no interesaba mayormente), había aprendido grandiosas técnicas y luchado en contra de enemigos muchos más fuertes que él. Y aunque en más de una ocasión se había sentido un cobarde porque no era capaz de moverse en frente de ellos, normalmente era capaz de sobreponerse y lograr luchar, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta que alguno de sus amigos estaba en problemas.

Era un hombre, ya no era ese niño lleno de temor que había gritado a sus conocidos que se haría fuerte. Había sido capaz de vencer metas casi imposibles, lograr hacerse más fuerte que su maestro y de algunos de sus amigos, pero aún así…

¿Por qué sentía tal presión de tan sólo pensar en que volvería a ver a su padre?

No podía ser miedo… ¿a qué?, a esas alturas su padre de la única manera que podría hacerlo sufrir era a través de su afilada lengua, y estaba seguro que con el paso de los años de cierta manera se había hecho inmune a ella… en ese caso, ¿qué podía pensar?. Ya no podía golpearlo con la intención que se esforzara más en su entrenamiento, ni tampoco presionarlo de manera alguna…

Quizás era sólo temor… ya que sabía que por muy seguro que se sintiera, si le decía cualquier cosa estaba seguro que le afectaría de igual manera, por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser volver a encontrarte con tu padre?- la voz del maestro Roshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo quedó mirando y sonrió levemente -¿no crees que es un poco exagerado todo lo que estás haciendo?

-No creo que lo entienda, maestro- contestó Krilin –es… algo complicada… la relación que tenía… o tengo, con mi padre.

-¿Complicada?- preguntó el hombre -¿tan complicada que estás dudando de ir a verlo a su lecho de muerte?- Krilin se tensó al escuchar tales palabras. Roshi continuó hablando –a veces los jóvenes son muy extraños… y tarde se dan cuenta de algunos errores.

-El venir con usted no fue un error- replicó Krilin, seriamente –era el único camino que me quedaba, y la verdad, nunca me voy a arrepentir.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes- le dijo Roshi, el otro no contestó –tú padre fue el que tuvo la iniciativa de llamarte para arreglar las cosas, quizás tú debas dar el siguiente paso para que por fin queden en paz.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, maestro?- preguntó Krilin, mientras continuaba echando ropa a su bolso –me dijo que él dio el primer paso. Pues le puedo jurar que esto a él no se le ocurrió, lo más seguro es que fue iniciativa de Saki hacerlo.

-Eso no importa mayormente. Ahora tú irás a verlo, quizás sea la última oportunidad para hablar con él, y para perdonarlo- Roshi dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida –quizás de verdad está arrepentido de lo que pasó cuando eras niño. Nunca lo vas a saber si es que no se lo preguntas…

Krilin volvió a quedarse solo, y con lentitud, terminó de guardar lo necesario. Se despidió de su maestro y emprendió el vuelo hacia la montaña Paoz, en donde se juntaría con Gohan para luego irse juntos. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que, antes de llegar a la casa de su amigo, éste ya lo estaba esperando, flotando en el aire.

"_¡Está bien, vete!, pero no quiero verte llegar días después, llorando, porque el maestro Roshi no te aceptó como su alumno. Conociéndote, estoy seguro que no lograrás convencerlo"_

-Hola Gohan- lo saludó, sacando de su cabeza las últimas palabras de su padre -¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien… vamos…

Krilin no quiso hacer comentarios por los ojos rojos de su amigo, como tampoco Gohan quiso hablar sobre la palidez que presentaba su amigo. En parte, ambos sabían que eran temas que quizás, debían conversar más adelante. Ese no era el momento indicado.

Les fue difícil a ambos poner algún tema de conversación mientras volaban. Cada uno parecía tener sus propios problemas de los que ocuparse, por lo que el silencio fue el mayor reinante durante las horas de vuelo. Se detenían de vez en cuando, para buscar agua o para comer, y fue mientras almorzaban, que Gohan se decidió hablar.

-¿Tu padre sabe que voy contigo?- le preguntó. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era incomodar, así que aunque no lo expresara, estaba bien dispuesto a volver a su casa… claro, después de unas cuantas horas, por supuesto.

-No te preocupes por eso- replicó Krilin, encogiéndose de hombros –él está enfermo, supongo que no le importará si hay alguien más en la casa.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Gohan, insistiendo. Krilin había dicho tales palabras con tal desdén que el niño no estaba seguro que estuviera hablando seriamente -¿tú padre vive solo?

-No, mi prima Saki vive con él- contestó, rápidamente –supongo que ella lo debe cuidar, además fue quién me dijo que él estaba enfermo.

-…- Gohan no habló por algunos momentos, y luego habló con timidez -¿por qué estás enojado con tu papá?

-¿Eh?

Krilin lo quedó mirando, confuso. ¿Enojado?

Era la primera vez que se planteaba así el tema de su padre.

-Yo… no estoy enojado con él… supongo- Krilin tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando en las palabras de su amigo –la verdad, no tengo idea qué sentimientos tengo hacia a él. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, Gohan… es algo complicado de entender.

Gohan no contestó esa vez. _Complicado_. Krilin quizás pensaba que su vida no era muy difícil, porque aunque no lo creyera, a sus cortos once años había vivido tantas situaciones extrañas (en el sentido que ningún niño de esa edad vivía), que se podría decir que los temas complicados eran su especialidad. No se lo quiso plantear a su amigo, más que nada para no dificultarle más las cosas.

Reemprendieron el viaje durante algunas horas más. Gohan no se sentía para nada cansado pero cada cierto rato miraba a Krilin, esperando alguna señal que le indicara que ya habían llegado por fin. Habían pasado muchos pueblitos pequeños, y Gohan esperaba que cualquiera de esos fuera el que buscaban.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando llegaron a los pies de una montaña, o eso al menos le pareció a Gohan en un primer momento, porque a medida que se acercaban, se dio cuenta que era un volcán, y también pudo ver un pequeño pueblo a los pies de éste.

-Ese es- dijo Krilin.

Gohan lo miró de reojo. Lo notó tenso y algo nervioso, bastante serio en comparación al resto del viaje. El niño sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Aterrizaron a las afueras del pueblo, y entraron a éste caminando. Gohan pudo ver que habían casitas humildes y que la mayoría de sus habitantes los quedaban mirando con curiosidad. El niño veía maravillado las casitas, construidas mayormente con madera, casi todas blancas y muy bien cuidadas. Se notaba un pueblo tranquilo.

Se detuvieron en frente de una casa un tanto más grandes que las demás, de la que momentos después una mujer salió. Gohan la quedó mirando, y pensó que debía ser Saki, la prima de Krilin. Era un poco más alta que éste, pelo castaño… pero tenía los mismos ojos. Sonrió cuando los vio.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado- les dijo, amablemente –ya me preguntaba cuánto más se podrían demorar.

-Gracias, Saki- contestó Krilin –él es un amigo mío, su nombre es Gohan.

-Hola, Gohan- saludó ella, el niño hizo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza –venga, entren. Deben estar cansados…

Los dos se miraron levemente antes de seguir a la mujer. Al menos Krilin parecía pedirle a su amigo apoyo moral, porque de otra manera, seguramente habría salido corriendo… literalmente.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí la segunda parte, que espero les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, tengo una pregunta sobre Gohan: ¿a qué se dedica cuando ya está casado con Videl?, ¿trabaja en la Capsule Corp o algo así? Espero que puedan contestarme, tengo la duda :P**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a Shadir, Esplandian (gracias por mencionar lo del templo de Oorin, no se me había ocurrido. Ya más adelante se incluirá el tema en la historia), Son Shaiveg Tashio y Koupablo, por dejarme comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Padre e Hijo

**III. Padre e Hijo.**

Se notaba que Krilin no deseaba aceptar la cena que Saki les ofreció a penas llegaron, pero finalmente cedió cuando se dio cuenta que su prima no aceptaría una negativa por parte de ellos. Después de mostrarles la habitación en que se quedarían (y que arreglaran sus pertenencias), los guió a través de la casa hacia el comedor.

-Siéntense, por favor- les dijo –vendré con la comida en seguida.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Saki- le dijo Krilin, cuando ella estaba caminando a la cocina y Gohan comenzaba a sentarse –te ayudaré.

-No es necesario- replicó ella, con un tono que no dejó dudas de que _no_ deseaba ayuda –volveré en unos minutos.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Gohan quedó mirando a Krilin, ya sentado, y pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente la molestia que sentía. Momentos después se sentó a su lado, pensativo. El niño prefirió mirar la pared o el techo, tratando de no incomodar más a su amigo.

Algunos minutos después ya estaban cenando. El silencio estaba sobre ellos y al menos a Gohan lo incomodaba bastante. Se sentía tan intimidado y fuera de lugar que comía lentamente, ignorando los gritos de súplica que su estómago daba para recibir más comida.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó de pronto Krilin, llamando la atención de los otros dos y terminando con el silencio.

-En su cuarto- contestó Saki, sin mirarlo –se acuesta temprano, mañana podrás hablar con él, si quieres.

-Ese no es el problema- replicó Krilin, con el ceño fruncido. Gohan lo miraba fijamente, algo sorprendido por el tono desdeñoso que utilizaba –aquí el punto es si él desea hablar conmigo. ¿Fue él quien te pidió que me llamaras?

-¿Qué saco con contestarte eso?- preguntó de vuelta ella –si te respondo que sí no me vas a creer, y si te digo que no te haré sentir miserable- Krilin estaba preparándose para contestar, pero ella no lo dejó –de cualquier manera, él está muriendo. Tus dos hermanos están bien con él, sólo tú eres el que nunca más apareciste.

-¿Es necesario recordarte por qué me fui?- le preguntó Krilin –recuerdo muy bien que en esos tiempos tu estabas de mi lado, ¿es que acaso te lavaron el cerebro?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas ridículo- gruñó la mujer –y en parte entiendo que tomaras esa decisión, pero, ¿por qué no volviste a aparecer?, han pasado muchísimos años, Krilin. Si no te hubiéramos visto en el Torneo de Cell no hubiéramos sabidos si seguías vivo o no.

-¿Y a qué podía volver?- dijo Krilin, molesto -¿a seguir recibiendo las humillaciones de los demás monjes de Orín, o de mi familia? En Kame House encontré una familia, amigos y todo lo que aquí no me dieron.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Krilin?- preguntó Saki, después de unos momentos -¿es que acaso estoy pintada?, no tienes idea de cuánta falta me hiciste, por lo que veo eso tampoco te importó.

Saki se puso de pie y los dejó solos, después de murmurar un pequeño "permiso". Krilin, enojado consigo mismo, muy pronto siguió el mismo ejemplo de su prima, poniéndose de pie y retirándose al cuarto en que él y Gohan dormirían.

Gohan, que estaba llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca, dejó de comer, mirando a su amigo. Luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor vagamente, y fue ahí que notó unos ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente desde una ventana, y al notarse descubiertos, se escondieron inmediatamente.

Confundido, Gohan terminó de tragar, y luego se levantó. Se le había quitado el hambre, así que prefirió irse a dormir.

* * *

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que le pareció muy conocido, y no tardó en reconocerlo. Estaba en el lugar en que se había llevado a cabo el Torneo de Cell. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desierto, ni siquiera estaba la plataforma._

_Miró a su alrededor, atento. ¿Por qué razón estaba ahí, en primer lugar?, todo lo encontraba demasiado extraño. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, con intenciones de encontrar algunas respuestas a sus preguntas. Lo que lo detuvo, fue una presencia conocida detrás de él y, en un primer momento, no quiso voltear a verlo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Por toda respuesta, Raditz sonrió, cruzándose de brazos –tú… tú…_

_-¿Estoy muerto?- se adelantó, sonriendo con cierto sadismo –tienes razón, pero eso no quita que pueda visitar a mi sobrino mayor. _

_Habló con burla, lo que hizo que Gohan frunciera el ceño. Era un tanto extraño ver a un tipo muerto hacía bastantes años (cerca de seis años, si es que no más) en frente de él, con deseos de molestarlo. Y peor aún, que fue el causante del fin de su vida pacífica._

_-¿Visita?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Sólo hacerte una pregunta- contestó Raditz, Gohan esperó a que continuara hablando -¿lo disfrutaste?_

_-… ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, sin comprender la pregunta. Por toda respuesta, Raditz miró hacia su izquierda, y Gohan, al seguir la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba él mismo ahí, a la distancia, luchando en contra de Cell. Ya estaba en el nivel dos del Súper Saiyajin, por lo que se veía que lograba esquivar con suma facilidad al Androide._

_-Puedo ver tu rostro, chiquillo, y ver que lo estás disfrutando- continuó Raditz, burlesco -¿te das cuenta que eso es netamente un sentimiento de un Saiyajin?_

_Gohan apretó los puños, entre avergonzado y horrorizado. Nunca dejaría de arrepentirse el no haber matado a Cell cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando su padre se lo había indicado. Esa era la primera vez que le desobedecía, y las consecuencias de ello fueron nefastas para su familia. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no ver en lo que el poder lo había convertido._

_-Vamos, no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde que no seas capaz de enfrentar tus actos- continuó Raditz –aunque no te guste, tienes que aceptarlos. Aunque todo esto te haya convertido en un asesino y haya manchado tus manos con sangre…_

_Retrocedió unos pasos, sin querer ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sentía deseos de llorar, porque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que Raditz le estaba diciendo era verdad: sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, y no sólo de Cell, sino también de su padre, y de Trunks (a pesar que después lo revivieron)_

_-¡Abre los ojos, Gohan!- gritó el Saiya, tomando del cabello al niño y obligándolo a dirigir su mirada hacia un punto fijo. Debido a la sorpresa, Gohan abrió los ojos, y no se movió, debido a la sorpresa que sentía._

_Estaba haciendo un Kame Hame Ha, sonriendo con sadismo, su mirada llena de odio que nunca antes había sentido. Sabía que todo eso lo estaba envenenando, pero a pesar de eso continuó. Deseaba torturar a ese monstruo que tanto daño había hecho._

_Y antes que lo lanzara, pudo ver una imagen que lo dejó helado: en vez de Cell, estaba Gokú, malherido, y a pesar que le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, su hijo no lo hacía. Y lo lanzó, llegando de lleno en su padre._

_Gohan, el que estaba al lado de Raditz, soltó un grito de dolor, mostrando la frustración que sentía. Igual que en aquella ocasión._

* * *

-¡AH!

Al despertar trató, al igual de siempre, de ahogar el grito. No deseaba despertar a Krilin, y mucho menos que comenzara un interrogatorio sobre todos los sueños que estaba teniendo. Se sentó, secándose el sudor de su frente, y trató de tranquilizarse, mirando a Krilin y esperando que continuara en su quinto sueño.

Volvió a acostarse, con la mirada pegada al techo. Normalmente las pesadillas se repetían, pero era la primera vez que tenía esa y reflejaba completamente cómo se sentía en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido con su padre: directa o indirectamente, él lo había matado al dejar a Cell vivir.

Soltó un suspiro, tapándose con las mantas y cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero la imagen de su padre herido en el aire, en vez de Cell, no lo dejaba en paz. Volvía a aparecer una y otra vez, torturándolo. Realmente le parecía increíble a ratos, cómo es que la mente podía jugarle así de mal, no dejándolo tranquilo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, decidió levantarse. No tenía idea de cuánto había podido dormir, quizás lo mismo de todas las noches, o quizás menos. Observó de reojo la habitación, y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola y observando el patio, inundado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Saltó la ventana y llegó al patio, se sentó apoyado en la pared y se quedó mirando el vacío, no le interesó el que hiciera un tanto de frío, ni siquiera pensó ponerse alguna chaqueta para evitarlo. Se quedó ahí, durante horas, hasta que todos comenzaron a levantarse.

-Oye... oye... ¡mami, ¿él está vivo?!

Gohan abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un primer momento con unos ojos castaños y grandes. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que eran los mismos que había visto la noche anterior, una niña con el cabello negro, sujeto en una coleta alta.

-¡Sí, está vivo!- volvió a gritar ella, sonriendo -abrió los ojos... oye, ¿qué haces ahí durmiendo?, ¿no tienes frío?

-Eh...- Gohan se sentó bien, sintiendo cómo su espalda le dolía por haber dormido en tan incómoda posición -me quedé dormido y no, no tengo frío, gracias...

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella, retrocediendo unos pasos, para dejar que él se pusiera de pie -no creo que seas mi tío Krilin, porque él es igual de viejo que mi mamá, según me han dicho- Gohan sonrió levemente -y tú no pareces tener más de trece años.

-Tengo once años- dijo el saiya, sacudiéndose la ropa -y soy amigo de tu tío Krilin, lo estoy acompañando. Soy Gohan, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Umara- contestó ella, sonriendo -yo tengo diez años.

-¡Gohan!- la voz se escuchó desde el interior de la casa. Ambos niños miraron a la ventana, a la vez que Krilin se asomaba para buscar a su amigo -¿qué haces ahí afuera?

-Bueno...- comenzó, pero Umara se adelantó en su respuesta.

-Estaba durmiendo- dijo, sonriendo. Krilin la quedó mirando, confuso -soy Umara.

-Ah, entonces eres mi sobrina- sonrió Krilin -mucho gusto en conocerte, supongo que ya conoces a Gohan.

-Nos estábamos presentando- dijo ella, mirando al niño, que también sonrió, avergonzado -ya debo irme, tengo que ayudarle a mamá con el desayuno. Nos vemos después, los vendré a buscar cuando esté listo...- se fue corriendo al interior, los otros dos la miraron alejarse.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- le preguntó Krilin, a la vez que Gohan volvía a entrar al cuarto por la ventana -¿de verdad estabas durmiendo?

-Sí- Gohan soltó una risita -no podía dormir anoche, así que salí a respirar algo de aire y me senté, supongo que en algún momento me quedé dormido.

-Entiendo- Krilin lo miró con burla -tienes que tener cuidado la próxima vez, las noches aquí son algo frías, podrías resfriarte.

-Descuida, me duele mucho la espalda como para intentarlo de nuevo.

Mientras Krilin se bañaba, Gohan se decidió a observar el cuarto. Se notaba que era algo así como "de invitados", ya que habían pocos muebles y se sentía que no siempre era ocupado. De echo, se veía tan limpio que se notaba que lo habían aseado minuciosamente hacía pocos días. Había un closet, el cual Gohan dudó unos momentos si abrir o no.

Se acercó con lentitud, mirando a todos lados (por si se acercaba alguien). Cuando estuvo en frente de éste, lo abrió con rapidez, encontrándolo casi vacío.

Y fue casi, porque en un rincón de las últimas repisas, había una pequeña caja de madera. La observó unos momentos, y luego cerró las puertas, pensando por unos momentos que aquella pequeña inspección lograría satisfacer su curiosidad. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!, porque a penas caminó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose, se detuvo y volteó... quizás sí tenía tiempo para revisar qué había en la pequeña caja.

-Gohan- Krilin entró al momento que el niño estaba volteando para volver y abrir la caja. Gohan dio un salto, debido al susto que le causó la llegada brusca de su amigo -¿te asusté?- le preguntó, inocentemente. Gohan lo miró con cara de "obvio", pero no contestó -bueno, no importa, el desayuno está listo, vamos.

-Sí- Gohan siguió a su amigo, mirándolo de reojo. Podía notar que estaba nervioso, seguramente porque tendría que encontrarse con su padre en esos momentos. Una duda que el niño tenía, era qué pudo haberle hecho ese hombre a su amigo para que éste se resistiera tanto para encontrarse con él. Quizás de verdad había pasado algo grave entre ellos.

Entraron al comedor, y a penas lo hicieron, ambos sintieron cómo las tres personas que estaban sentadas comiendo los quedaban mirando. Por algunos momentos ninguno se movió, ni siquiera los recién llegados, que se sentían bastante incómodos al sentirse tan observados.

Entretando, Gohan vio a Saki y a Umara, y a otro hombre que no supo reconocer, supuso que él sería el padre de Krilin. Era un anciano, cabello cano, y rostro de expresión bastante dura, lo mismo que su mirada. Los quedó mirando y Gohan sintió un leve escalofrío, sintió cómo sus ojos lo traspasaban, estudiándolo minuciosamente. Igual a Krilin.

-¿Se van a quedar todo el día ahí parados?- dijo, volviendo su atención a su comida -vengan a sentarse de una vez, para que podamos comenzar.

Krilin fue el primero en caminar, seguido inmediatamente por Gohan. El niño pudo ver cómo su amigo tenía el rostro completamente tenso, y las manos en puño. Sintió algo de pena por él, después de todo, era una pena que su padre lo hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Se sentaron en silencio, cuando Umara vio a Gohan, le sonrió furtivamente. Él también lo hizo, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo.

No sabía si era siempre así o se debía a su presencia, pero los presentes estaban tan silenciosos que a Gohan lo incomodaba demasiado. Quizás era la presencia de aquel hombre lo que los hacía sentir de esa manera, era lo más seguro.

Una vez que el hombre dejó de comer, quedó mirando a Krilin, que en ningún momento había levantado los ojos.

-¿Es que piensas quedarte callado todo el día?- le preguntó, desdeñoso. Gohan hizo una pequeña mueca, molesto. Ni siquiera Piccoro cuando lo conoció era de esa manera con él, y eso que era el hijo del enemigo -¿qué?, ¿es que acaso se te secó el cerebro?

-Si mal no recuerdo- dijo Krilin, mirándolo de frente por primera vez -nunca nos dejaste conversar en la mesa, ¿o es que acaso no te acuerdas?

-Pero ahora yo te estoy preguntando. ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo todos estos años?

-Estuve en Kame House, con el maestro Roshi- contestó lacónicamente Krilin, claramente sin querer explayarse más en el tema. Su padre enarcó una ceja, y después de unos momentos se largó a reír.

-Así que finalmente él te aceptó para entrenarte- dijo, entre risas -¿y qué fue lo que hiciste para convencerlo?, ¿acaso le lloraste, igual como lo hacías en el templo? Porque de otra manera no me imagino, si eras el más debilucho...

-¿Y si le lloré, qué?- lo interrumpió -eso no es asunto tuyo. Confórmate con saber que sí me aceptó, que me entrenó durante el tiempo que él lo consideró necesario, y que luego he seguido entrenando por mi cuenta. Punto final del asunto.

-¿Dónde viviste después que terminó tu entrenamiento? ¿o es que acaso te quedaste a vivir con él?

-Le dije que estaba viviendo en Kame House, con él- contestó Krilin, y luego sonrió levemente, con un toque de ironía que a Gohan le llamó la atención -él no es de esas personas que desechan a los que no le sirven, ¿sabe?, al contrario...

Gohan se dio cuenta que esa era una indirecta muy directa al hombre, aunque no entendía la razón de por qué la dijo. Miró de reojo al padre de Krilin, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, puedo pensar que te ha ido bien.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí- Krilin se encogió de hombros -al menos pude cumplir mi meta de aprender artes marciales, y con uno de los mejores, en su tiempo.

-¿Y qué tanto pudiste aprender?- le preguntó el viejo, con desdén -porque al menos en el Torneo de Cell no se vio que hicieras algún aporte o algo así. Me imagino que fuiste de espectador- Krilin estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, pero sorprendentemente, Gohan se le adelantó.

-Krilin no necesitaba demostrar nada en el Torneo de Cell- dijo el niño, mirando molesto al anciano. Se había cansado de que tratara tan mal a su amigo -el que estuviera ahí dispuesto a ayudar era suficiente. Además, le puedo asegurar que él es de las personas más poderosas de la Tierra, incluyendo a todos esos monjes con los que entrenaba cuando era niño.

Gohan no se sintió intimidado con la mirada que el anciano le dio, al contrario, le dio mayor valentía para no desviar la mirada cuando él lo quedó mirando. Krilin, a su lado, lo miraba con cierta gratitud por sus palabras.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó -por si no te has dado cuenta, sin respeto, estoy hablando con _mí_ hijo menor. Es de mala educación interrumpir la conversación de dos adultos.

-Usted no estaba conversando con él- replicó Gohan, rápidamente -lo que estaba haciendo era buscar la manera de humillarlo y hacerlo sentir mal, nada más.

-¿Quién es él, Krilin?- preguntó, mirando a su hijo.

-Un amigo- contestó.

-¿Un amigo?, ¿y cuántos años tiene?, ¿no crees que está un poco joven para que sea amigo tuyo?

-Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo- se corrigió Krilin -y también es amigo mío, hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos como para no serlo.

-Pues dile a ese mejor amigo tuyo que le enseñe modales- dijo, poniéndose de pie -que le enseñe a no meterse en las conversaciones de los mayores.

-Él murió- dijo Krilin, y su padre lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego a Gohan, quien había bajado la cabeza ante la mención de Gokú. Se dio cuenta que el dolor en ambos era aún muy reciente, por lo que no quiso hacer comentarios de ningún tipo.

-... Esta conversación la continuaremos más adelante- dijo el anciano, retirándose -aún tienes que explicarme muchas cosas y por ahora estoy ocupado.

Se retiró caminando con lentitud, de manera que Krilin pudo observarlo durante algunos momentos. Se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más viejo y débil que la última vez que lo había visto. El tiempo tampoco lo había perdonado a él.

Recién cuando estaba ya bastante lejos, Krilin se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, lo mismo que Saki. Todo eso había sido para ellos como pasar una difícil prueba, que difícilmente antes habían ganado.

-Primer round...- murmuró Krilin, suspirando, luego miró a Gohan con una tenue sonrisa -¿todo bien?, me sorprendió el que interviniera.

-Pensé que era injusto todo lo que te estaba diciendo- dijo Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros -él no sabe nada de lo que hemos pasado desde hace años, y algo me dice que aunque se lo expliquemos, difícilmente lo podría entender.

-Cosas de la vida- comentó Krilin -pensé que sería peor, de verdad, gracias por acompañarme.

-¡Gohan!- Umara se puso de pie de pronto, sonriendo feliz -¿qué te parece si vamos afuera?, puedo presentarte a mis amigos, estoy segura que les caerás bien.

-¿Eh?, pero...

-Vayan a jugar- sonrió Saki, mientras se ponía de pie -con Krilin nos encargaremos de todo, pueden salir, pero no se metan en lugares peligrosos, ¿está bien?

-¡Sí, mami!

Umara se puso de pie y salió del comedor, corriendo para arreglarse. Gohan miró a Krilin, éste último sin saber del todo qué hacer.

-¿Vas a ir con ella, cierto?- le preguntó Krilin -no te preocupes, acá podemos encargarnos de todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, Gohan, descuida. Ve tranquilo.

Con algo de inseguridad, Gohan siguió a Umara. Se sentía algo nervioso... debido al lugar en que vivía con su familia, difícilmente tenía alguna relación con algún niño de su edad, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro a cómo podría jugar con ellos...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos a LDGV, Son Shaiveg Tashio, Shadir, y a todos los que siguen la historia.**


	4. Escondidas

**IV. Escondidas.**

-Es un niño simpático- sonrió Saki, una vez que estuvieron solos –no se por qué, pero su cara me parece conocida…- Krilin enarcó una ceja, mirando a su prima, que se encogió de hombros –bueno, será… ¿de dónde lo conoces?

-Es hijo de Gokú, mi mejor amigo- contestó Krilin, ordenando la mesa –los dos fuimos entrenados por el maestro Roshi cuando niños, nos aceptó juntos.

-¿Cuándo murió?- preguntó Saki, después de unos momentos de silencio. Seguramente estaba dudando si hacer o no la pregunta.

-… Cell lo mató- contestó Krilin, bajando los ojos –durante en torneo que organizó, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eso es difícil de olvidar- suspiró Saki, y antes de continuar hablando, quedó mirando a Krilin –tenemos mucho que hablar- le dijo –estoy segura que no todo es como lo pintan en la televisión- su primo la miró con cierta confusión –vamos, Mr. Satán no fue capaz ni de quitarle la respiración a Cell, ¿cómo pudo haberle ganado?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó a Krilin, aún sin saber del todo qué hacer, si contarle o no lo ocurrido.

-Sí…- Saki sonrió a medias –tú estuviste ahí, ¿no?- ella esperó unos momentos una respuesta de Krilin, pero éste se notaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras, que no atinó a hablar –vi la pelea con el maestro Kazuo.

-¿De verdad?- Krilin se mostró sorprendido, pero de manera agradable. Hasta se podría decir que estaba alegre -¿el maestro Kazuo está en el templo?

-Sí, fue por él que me di cuenta que estabas ahí…- asintió Saki –estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía concentrarme. Él sabe que vienes, espera tu visita.

-¡Excelente!- sonrió Krilin –definitivamente prefiero ir con él que estar con mi padre esperando que le den ganas de conversar- Saki soltó un suspiro, yendo hacia la cocina acompañada por su primo –por cierto, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en el templo?

-¿Qué clase de respuesta esperas?- preguntó Saki, con cierta ironía -¿Qué se dejaron crecer el cabello y hacen fiestas todos los fines de semana, y que beben alcohol hasta desfallecer?

-Sería novedoso- contestó Krilin, riendo –pero me conformo con la verdad.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, había un anciano sentado a un lado de la ventana bebiendo té caliente. Se sentía tranquilo, a pesar de que su mañana no lo había sido para nada.

Él sabía que Saki se había comunicado con Krilin, su hijo menor, aquel que se había ido de la casa vociferando a los cuatro vientos que se iría a entrenar, que lograría que Roshi, el maestro Tortuga, lo tomara como pupilo. Por supuesto que nadie lo tomó en serio, ¿por qué razón aquel anciano se decidiría a hacerle caso a un chiquillo como Krilin?

Después de un tiempo, cuando ya no volvió, comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de él. No había mañana, después que se fuera, que no esperaba verlo llegar al pueblo con su autoestima prácticamente destruida, pidiendo perdón por ser tan arrogante y falta de respeto. Como su padre, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo que se quedara en casa… aunque estaba seguro que su estadía no sería tan agradable para él.

Pero Krilin no volvió, y ya después de un tiempo dejó de preocuparse por él o de pensar cuánto más podría demorarse en volver. Las primeras noticias que tuvo de él una vez que dejó la casa, fue un poco después de un año. Esa tarde recibió la visita del maestro Kazuo del templo, notaba que se moría por contarle algo… incluso él, que lo conocía poco y lo aguantaba mucho menos, se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- le había exigido aquella vez, cuando después de un rato de hablar sobre lo soleados que estaban los días, se aburrió –deja ya de hacerte el tonto, y ve al grano de una vez.

-Como quieras- Kazuo bebió té tranquilamente -¿has sabido algo de Krilin?- le preguntó.

-¿De Krilin?- enarcó una ceja, antes de largarse a reír -¿y qué voy a saber de él?, lo último que recuerdo de él es que se fue rezongando que se haría más fuerte y no se qué tontería más…- se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al maestro del templo -¿es que acaso ese chiquillo se comunicó contigo?, ¡ja!, no me extrañaría, la verdad.

-No, él no se comunicó conmigo- replicó el otro, sonriendo un poco –pero hay dos muchachos que fueron al Torneo de Artes Marciales, ¿sabes?, y me contaron que ahí vieron a Krilin. Era uno de los participantes.

-¿Ese tonto?- estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, definitivamente hubiera sido un espectáculo divertido -¡ja! ¿y cuánto logró avanzar?

-Llegó a las semifinales…

El silencio entre ambos duró durante algunos momentos, en los que ambos se miraban fijamente. Kazuo sonreía al notar la mirada divertida del padre de uno de sus discípulos más queridos. Se notaba tan sorprendido que le hubiera gustado que viera luchar al niño para que comprendiera por fin el gran potencial que tenía su hijo.

-¿Es broma, cierto?

-Sí, por supuesto- contestó Kazuo, con ironía –una broma igual de divertida como que Krilin ha llegado así de lejos gracias a ti.

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Las diferencias entre ellos se acentuaron drásticamente después de aquella conversación, que no terminó del todo bien. A esas alturas pensaba que Krilin ya ni siquiera se molestaría en visitarlos, ni siquiera en llamarlos, aunque Saki parecía no perder la esperanza.

Cuando volvió a saber de él fueron años después, y por casualidad. Habían estado viendo televisión con Saki, cuando interrumpieron la transmisión para hablar de una ciudad que había desaparecido completamente, casi sin dejar rastro. También salió un muchacho diciendo que esa era una invasión extraterrestre, y que se llevaría a cabo una lucha…

La verdad era que se había sorprendido demasiado cuando reconoció a Krilin entre aquellos que estaban defendiendo el planeta. No le costó reconocerlo, no necesitó la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Saki, ni tampoco que lo enfocaran demasiado. Estaba acompañado por un niño de quizás la misma edad de Umara, y por un hombre alto y verde… no podía creerlo.

No quiso reconocer que su corazón se encogió cuando las transmisiones acabaron… aunque no supo si fue por la preocupación por el planeta Tierra y su gente, o por el bienestar de su hijo "perdido" (aunque de perdido tenían bien poco, ya que él sabía muy bien dónde estaba). Si podían ver en la pantalla que habían algunos muertos, su hijo quizás no haría la diferencia.

Nada pasó después de eso… no hubo destrucción de ciudades ni masacres masivas de ciudades durante un buen tiempo. Supuso que Krilin estaba bien, o al menos había muerto defendiendo el planeta… aunque él pensaba en el tema de vez en cuando, la que se notaba más angustiada sobre el tema era Saki. Ella siempre lo había extrañado.

Luego volvió a aparecer en el Torneo de Cell, acompañando a aquellos dos guerreros que se enfrentaron a Cell. Primero, aquel hombre rubio, y después, aquel niño…

Unas voces infantiles en el exterior de la casa llamaron su atención, se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver el grupo de amigos de Umara, junto al chico que había ido con Krilin de visita. Lo miraba fijamente, no sabía por qué razón le parecía tan familiar.

-Él es Gohan- decía Umara a un grupo de cinco niños, que miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado –es amigo de mi tío que está de visita en la casa.

-Hola, mucho gusto- Gohan sonrió un poco, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la mirada inquisitiva que todos tenían como él –me alegra conocerlos.

-Hola- saludaron alguno de ellos -¿no te he visto en alguna parte?- le dijo uno, acercándose exageradamente al chico, que se alejó lo más que pudo.

-No… no lo creo- contestó con cierto nerviosismo Gohan, sonriendo un poco –yo nunca había venido para acá anteriormente.

-Ya veo…- el niño miró con cierta suspicacia a Gohan, y luego a sus amigos, sonriendo –bien, ya estamos todos, ¿a qué jugamos?

Gohan los dejó hablar, escuchando su conversación un tanto distraído. De pronto notó que el padre de Krilin los observaba desde la ventana, y lo miró durante algunos momentos.

-¿Qué te parece que juguemos a "la escondida"?- le dijo Umara al saiya, que después de unos momentos se encogió de hombros -¿sabes jugar a eso, cierto?

-Ah… tengo una idea- contestó Gohan –pero no estoy seguro de si estoy en lo correcto, jejeje- soltó una risita nerviosa al notar las miradas de los demás niños sobre él -¿por qué no me enseñan? No creo que sea muy complicado.

-No lo es- un niño llamado Ed –uno se tapa los ojos y los demás se esconden, y después de unos cuantos minutos, el que se tapó los ojos sale a buscar a los demás, y los va pillando a medida que los encuentra…

-Ah… no suena muy difícil- dijo Gohan, sonriendo divertido.

-Entonces vamos- Umara se notaba entusiasmada -¿quién busca primero?

-Gohan- contestaron los demás, sin ponerse de acuerdo. Luego todos soltaron la carcajada, por la casualidad de hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque no se le hizo mucha gracia tener que buscar primero (y mucho menos por no tener mucha experiencia en el juego), finalmente aceptó. No quería mostrarse rezongón ante el grupo de chicos que aceptó jugar con él.

-¡Muy bien!- Amber, una de las niñas, salió corriendo -¡tápate los ojos, nosotros nos vamos a esconder!

-Bien…

Gohan se volvió hacia una de las paredes, tapándose los ojos y comenzando a contar mentalmente…

"_Uno… Umara se fue hacia el norte… Dos… Ed no se alejó demasiado… Tres… Amber… ¿está atrás mío?... Cuatro… ahora está corriendo hacia Umara…"_

Gohan sabía que estaba haciendo trampa pero no le importaba demasiado. Se había dado cuenta que lo habían dejado ahí porque lo tomaron por tonto por no saber jugar. Podría demostrarles muy sutilmente que él no lo era, para nada.

-¡Listo!- gritó Gohan, mirando a su alrededor -¡voy a salir a buscar!

La calle a su alrededor estaba despejada, pero podía sentir muy bien a los demás niños no tan alejados del lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Nail, el niño que estaba más cercano a ellos, caminaba con lentitud mirando atentamente hacia los lados, disimulando un poco que conocía los escondites de todos.

-¡Oye, Gohan!- la voz de Krilin hizo que se detuviera, y lo miró con curiosidad. Pudo notar que su amigo lo miraba con diversión –no hagas trampa, ¿eh?

-¿Trampa?- el niño soltó una risita -¿de qué manera podría hacer trampas yo?- le preguntó, y su amigo sólo lo miró significativamente. Gohan continuó caminando, y una vez que llegó al lugar en que estaba Nail, se quedó de pie unos momentos –ah… quizás hay uno… ¡Aquí!- miró al interior del barril, comenzando a reír cuando Nail soltó un grito de sorpresa. Lo ayudó a salir.

-¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?- le preguntó el otro, sorprendido -¡este es muy buen escondite!

-Quizás no lo es tanto- replicó Gohan, divertido, y siguió su búsqueda.

Krilin lo observaba divertido desde el pórtico de la casa, Saki sentada a su lado. Una vez que lo vio salir a buscar a los demás niños, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba utilizando su ki para encontrarlos, podía verlo en la mirada traviesa que tenía. Por eso le había gritado eso.

-Vaya- Saki estaba realmente sorprendida cuando vio que Gohan encontraba con relativa facilidad a Umara y a Ed -¿es que acaso vio dónde se escondieron?

-No, nosotros vimos que él se tapo los ojos- dijo Krilin, a punto de soltar la carcajada –Gohan sólo sabe muy bien dónde tiene que buscar, nada más.

Saki lo miró suspicaz, pero no replicó palabra. Sabía que había algo más en lo que hacía el niño, pero dudaba que Krilin quisiera decírselo.

En fin, en menos de cinco minutos Gohan había encontrado a todos los niños, y Krilin sonreía al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo (sonrisa que no había visto en un buen tiempo) y lo molestos que se notaban los demás por ser descubiertos tan rápido.

-¿No hiciste trampa, cierto?- le preguntó Amber –nos encontraste demasiado rápido.

-Para nada- Gohan levantó las manos, sin dejar de sonreír –Krilin es testigo que lo hice bien.

Todos los niños miraron al recién nombrado, que sólo asintió para apoyar las palabras de su amigo. Saki también lo hizo, para reforzar sus palabras. Finalmente decidieron seguir jugando, pero esta vez quien buscaría sería Ed.

-¡Ya, escóndanse!- dijo Amber, y todos los niños se dispersaron por el lugar, incluido Gohan, que aunque no conocía muy bien los alrededores, tenía perfectamente claro dónde se iba a esconder, y asegurarse así que no sería encontrado.

Krilin y Saki observaron los movimientos de cada uno, en especial el primero, que notó perfectamente cómo Gohan se escondía a un costado de la casa, y aparecía, instantes después, en el techo, escondiéndose como pudo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ese juego sería largo.

-¡Voy a salir a la una!- comenzó Ed, después de un rato -¡A las dos y a las tres!

Era lógico que Ed se demoraría mucho más que cinco minutos en encontrar a los demás niños, sobre todo a Gohan. Mientras estaba concentrado buscando en cada rincón que se le ocurría, Krilin esperaba pacientemente que su amigo se diera cuenta que estaba exagerando. Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de su prima.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó ella.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos- contestó.

Se escondió de Saki y se elevó, llegando al techo en donde Gohan estaba cómodamente escondido. Se sentó a su lado, y por algunos momentos ninguno habló.

-Pude haberlos encontrado en menos de un minuto, ¿sabes?- dijo Gohan, con cierta arrogancia, que a Krilin le recordó a Vegeta por algunos momentos –pero no podía hacerlo tan obvio.

-La gracia de ese juego es hacerle la vida complicada al que busca- sonrió Krilin –por eso a nadie le gusta hacerlo.

-Si capté ese concepto del juego…

-Pero una cosa es hacerle la vida complicada, y otro hacérsela imposible- continuó el monje, luego soltó una risita -¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?

-Nah- replicó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros –sólo los haré esperar unos minutos más después que encuentre al último, y no se darán cuenta que estoy acá arriba.

-Si tú lo dices…- suspiró Krilin. Los dos miraron unos momentos más cómo Ed buscaba y buscaba por todos lados a sus demás amigos, encontrando sólo a Umara, que se había sentado a un lado de Saki a esperar –por cierto, tengo deseos de ir a un lugar en particular después de almuerzo, ¿me acompañas?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó Gohan, curioso.

-Al templo de Oorin- contestó Krilin –ahí es donde comencé mi entrenamiento, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-¡AHHH!- de pronto, un grito de una mujer llamó la atención de todos -¡Saki, hay dos tipos en tu techo, van a entrar a robar!

-¡¿Qué?- Gohan y Krilin se vieron tan sorprendidos que no alcanzaron a moverse siquiera, cuando ya eran el centro de atención, que los observaban desde la calle con curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí arriba?- les gritó casi histérica Saki, Gohan sin querer se acordó de su madre -¡bajen de inmediato antes que les pase algo malo!

Ambos se miraron con vergüenza, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la orilla del techo, mientras Saki los retaba cada vez más histérica, y los demás niños miraban sorprendidos a Gohan, sin entender en qué momento subió ahí arriba.

-¡¿Es que acaso quieren matarse si es que se caen?- continuaba gritando Saki.

-¿Por dónde bajamos sin que sospechen?- preguntó Gohan a Krilin, en un murmullo. Su amigo, que no tenía muchos deseos de llamar más la atención, se encogió de hombros –Krilin…

-Lánzate- contestó simplemente –no es tanta distancia entre el techo y el suelo, y estoy seguro que has recibido golpes peores.

-En ese caso, lánzate tú primero- replicó Gohan, con desdén, golpeando la espalda de su amigo con intenciones de animarlo. Por supuesto, y siguiendo con la tradición de su padre, Gohan no midió su fuerza y golpeó a Krilin más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado, y su amigo salió volando literalmente, cayendo directo al suelo después. El medio saiya sólo atinó a abrir los ojos de sorpresa, sin moverse, a la vez que sentía los gritos generalizados de los presentes, y luego un golpe en el suelo.

-¡Krilin!- la voz de Saki sonó más fuerte y desesperada que los demás gritos, y eso hizo que Gohan terminara de despertar y saltara al piso, sin importarle demasiado los presentes.

-¡Krilin, lo siento!- decía el niño, acercándose a su amigo -¡perdón, no quise hacerlo!, ¡Krilin!

Su amigo estaba tendido en el piso, ojos cual espirales y un chichon en su cabeza. Gohan se dio cuenta que había sido un duro golpe.

-¡Perdón!, ¡Krilin!- Gohan iba a empezar a sacudirlo, cuando el otro despertó, más que nada por los gritos de su amigo.

-Ya, Gohan, ya… no grites, que me va a dar jaqueca…- se quejó Krilin, sentándose y poniendo una de sus manos en su frente –ahora veo que tienes el mismo problema de tu padre, realmente no puedo creerlo…- ambos soltaron la carcajada, mientras todos los demás los quedaban mirando como si estuvieran en frente de dos fenómenos… ¿cómo era que Krilin actuaba completamente normal después de caer de cabeza desde un segundo piso?

-Tendré cuidado la próxima vez…- dijo el niño, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Como sea…- los dos se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención de TODOS, así que Krilin optó por lo sano –eh… ¿quieres ir al templo ahora?

-Sí, creo que será mejor…

Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, y se fueron casi corriendo. Era mejor escapar que enfrentar esos rostros confusos y exigentes de alguna explicación.

**Holas! Bueno, más que nada pido disculpas por demorarme tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, el trabajo y la universidad me quitan demasiado tiempo...**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, al menos no hubo muchos dramas como en los demás... saludos a LDGV y a Shadir, por dejarme comentarios en el cap anterior.**

**Chau!**


	5. El Templo

**V. El Templo.**

El templo de Oorín quedaba un poco apartado del pueblo, pero a pesar de ello se notaba que formaba parte del mismo, y la significancia que tenía para la población era primordial. Gohan estaba maravillado durante el camino, no sólo por los paisajes que veía (en cierta manera parecido a la montaña Paoz, al menos en la gran cantidad de vegetación que había), sino también por la manera en que el pueblo era capaz de vivir en armonía con su entorno, sin notarse invasivo frente a la vegetación.

-Krilin, me encanta este lugar- dijo de pronto Gohan, sin dejar de caminar y mirar todo a su alrededor –de verdad, es muy hermoso.

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió Krilin levemente, mirando también el paisaje –aunque ya me acostumbré a vivir en Kame House, en cierta manera tengo que reconocer que siempre he extrañado este lugar…. Más que nada por la playa… es hermosa, pero a ratos prefiero la tranquilidad de la montaña.

-Te encuentro toda la razón- dijo Gohan, sonriendo. Al estar en un bosque siempre se sentía mucho más seguro que en cualquier otro lugar, más que nada porque prácticamente se había criado en uno. Ese era su territorio.

Finalmente llegaron. Krilin se sentía mucho más emocionado que cuando estaban a punto de ver a su padre, y Gohan pudo darse cuenta perfectamente. Se sintió contento por su amigo, ya que al menos estaba teniendo algún reencuentro agradable, aparte del que tuvo con Saki el día anterior. En fin, al llegar al recinto, Gohan pudo observar a un grupo de niños pequeños haciendo una serie de katas, guiados por un monje, al parecer, con experiencia.

-Esto si me trae recuerdos- sonrió Krilin –recuerdo que al comienzo pasaba casi todo el día haciendo eso… eran tiempos decentes- suspiró –ven, el maestro está por acá.

Gohan observaba todo con muchísima curiosidad. Había visto uno que otro documental en algún canal cultural que hablaban sobre las artes marciales que se enseñaban en distintos templos religiosos. Siempre había tenido deseos de conocer alguno, no sólo por lo que ahí enseñaban, sino que por la arquitectura de muchos de esos templos, y la gran cantidad de información que poseían los monjes, especialmente aquellos que eran experimentados.

-Esto es genial- sonreía el niño -¿cuánto tiempo estuviste practicando aquí, Krilin?

-Más o menos seis años, no lo sé- se encogió de hombros el otro –el maestro Kazuo fue quién me inició, y gracias a él aprendí lo básico de las artes marciales, antes que el maestro Roshi me tomara como su pupilo.

-¿Fue él quien te convenció para que fueras con el maestro Roshi a Kame House?- preguntó Gohan, mirando hacia uno de los patios interiores, en los que un grupo de muchachos, lo más seguro que mayores que él, se dedicaban a meditar, todos ordenados en perfecto orden, sentados y con los ojos cerrados. Sin querer se acordó de Piccoro, y sintió una leve nostalgia golpearlo de pronto. Desde que Gokú había decidido no regresar con ellos, las visitas casi diarias por parte del Namekiano le daban a entender perfectamente que se daba cuenta de su estado de ánimo bastante bajo… y del todo el problema emocional que eso estaba acarreando.

-Hum…- Krilin pareció meditar la respuesta, mirando el techo empedrado del pasillo por el cual caminaban, manos en los bolsillos de su polerón –la verdad, te mentiría si te dijera que sí. Siempre se había hablado de la leyenda que era el maestro Roshi, ya sabes, por todo eso que en su momento fue el hombre más fuerte del mundo, así que el ir con él era todo un reto, como también era una manera de demostrarles a todos que casi el dios de las artes marciales me había recibido… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Algo…- contestó Gohan –pensé que sólo a tu padre querías demostrarle que podías ser bueno en las artes marciales.

-Era principalmente a él a quien deseaba demostrárselo, pero te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no deseaba ver las caras de mis compañeros cuando se enteraran- contestó Krilin, y después de unos momentos, continuó hablando –ya sabes cómo es esto, demasiada competencia, nunca faltan los abusadores que se burlan y se aprovechan de los más pequeños y todo eso- se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de resignación. La verdad era que Gohan no tenía idea sobre esos temas donde habían muchos jóvenes y niños reunidos, así como en una escuela –cuando me fui del pueblo también se los dije a ellos, y no muy amablemente…

-Es comprensible- dijo Gohan, como si nada –estoy seguro que tu maestro debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. Debió sentir mucha satisfacción cuando te vio en el Torneo de Cell, dispuesto a luchar para defender la Tierra.

-Gracias por las palabras, niño- sonrió Krilin –pero creo que se hubiera sentido mucho más orgulloso si es que hubiera podido defenderme decentemente de los Cell Juniors, y yo me hubiera sentido mucho más realizado.

Gohan soltó una risita, divertido. Krilin lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego también lo acompañó. Lo tenía contento el hecho que su amigo se mostrara cada vez más cómo era antes del Torneo de Cell. Habían estado todos bastante preocupados, principalmente porque el niño se negaba a asistir a las reuniones que se organizaban (más que nada para que él asistiera).

Krilin en parte lo entendía… sabía que Gohan no sólo cargaba con el estrés de haber tenido la sobrevivencia de la humanidad sobre sus hombros (y, por tanto, el destino del planeta), sino que también con el trauma de ver a su padre morir, la culpabilidad de saber que si hubiera actuado de otro modo Gokú no hubiera muerto… y también el hecho de que Cell casi logró matarlos a todos. Sin contar que estaba seguro que todas las batallas que había vivido desde los cuatro años también habían influido un tanto.

En un momento, Krilin se detuvo. Miraba divertido cómo un grupo de jóvenes seguía las instrucciones de casi un anciano, sentado sobre una tarima. Gohan lo observó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta del aura positiva y agradable que lo rodeaba, que invitaba a acercarse y compartir con él más que unas pocas palabras.

-Muy bien, jóvenes- dijo el anciano. Gohan supuso que era el maestro de Krilin, ya que éste esperaba pacientemente a que se diera cuenta de su presencia –tendremos un receso de cinco minutos, que es lo que necesito para dar la bienvenida a un viejo amigo, y a un muy buen alumno.

Los jóvenes hicieron una respetuosa reverencia al anciano, y se fueron retirando del lugar, mirando con notable curiosidad a Gohan y a Krilin. El segundo no prestaba mayor atención, mirando agradecido a su maestro. El saiya, por otro lado, miraba hacia cualquier lado, sintiéndose incómodo por ser el centro de mirada por parte de todos esos jóvenes.

Gohan, distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta que su amigo ya se había adelantado, feliz de ver a su maestro de la niñez.

-Maestro Kazuo- Krilin hizo una respetuosa reverencia –es bueno verle después de todos estos años, y con tanta energía, además.

-Lo mismo digo, muchacho- Kazuo también se inclinó levemente –me alegra mucho que te decidieras a venir, de verdad. Necesitábamos verte de alguna otra manera que no fuera a través de la televisión.

Krilin soltó una carcajada, avergonzado por sus palabras. Esto sacó de sus pensamientos a Gohan, que después de unos momentos confundido, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en medio de un pasillo. Sonrojado por la vergüenza, se acercó a los otros dos, que lo miraban con cierta diversión en sus expresiones.

-Por fin dejaste de soñar despierto- le dijo Krilin en tono de broma, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro –Gohan, él es el maestro Kazuo, mi primer profesor en las artes marciales. Maestro, él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Son Gohan.

-Un gusto conocerlo, señor- dijo Gohan respetuosamente e inclinándose.

-El gusto es mío, muchacho- contestó Kazuo –es un honor para mí tener aquí a quien nos salvó realmente de la amenaza de Cell.

La cara de sorpresa que puso Gohan hizo que Krilin riera, divertido. Palideció levemente, abrió sus ojos casi a su completa capacidad, y también su boca, quedándose en silencio durante un buen rato.

-Vamos, Gohan, no pongas esa cara- rió Krilin –te dije que el maestro sabe mucho, y que no se deja influenciar por tarados sedientos de fama.

-Eh… sí, pero…- balbuceó el niño, aún confundido. Kazuo lo miraba con un dejo de diversión, debido a la reacción que había tenido al escuchar sus palabras. Finalmente el anciano se decidió a hablar, dándose cuenta que Gohan no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Muchacho, no pongas esa cara- le dijo –sé que es difícil que se te felicite por lo que lograste hacer con Cell, pero eso no significa que tengas que poner ese rostro de miedo cada vez que alguien lo haga…

-Es sólo que no está acostumbrado- sonrió Krilin –como ese desagradable de Satán se llevó todo el mérito de la batalla, creo que a Gohan se le olvidó un tanto qué significa que se le felicite por ganar…

Gohan sonrió con cierta vergüenza, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y bajando la mirada. Kazuo lo miraba con cierta diversión, y Krilin también, un poco comprendiendo por qué razón Gohan estaba así.

-Ya no lo moleste, maestro- pidió Krilin –como puede ver, él tiene de modestia todo lo que Míster Satán tiene de mentiroso…

-Ya, Krilin…- murmuró Gohan, sintiéndose incómodo. Su amigo rió un poco.

-¿Hablaste con tu padre?- preguntó Kazúo, ya dándose cuenta que el tema de Satán había pasado –porque supongo que a eso viniste, ¿cierto?

-Saki me dijo que estaba enfermo- contestó Krilin –y que quería verme. Supongo que la segunda parte la inventó, porque yo no lo veo muy contento con mi visita… ni tampoco lo veo tan enfermo, ¿sabe?, quizás Saki tiene un plan medio retorcido para ver si por fin tenemos una conversación decente después de tantos años.

-No sería malo que lo intentaras, muchacho- dijo Kazúo, sentándose. Krilin y Gohan lo imitaron, el segundo mirando distraídamente hacia cualquier parte. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, el anciano miró al niño –si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta por el templo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Gohan, animado.

-Claro, chico, no tienes que quedarte aquí escuchando conversaciones que no te importan. Ve tranquilo, quizás encuentras algún compañero para entrenar.

-Sí, gracias- sin que se lo repitieran dos veces, Gohan se puso de pie y se alejó casi corriendo, bastante feliz.

Los dos quedaron mirando al niño, sonriendo. Después de unos momentos ambos volvieron a concentrarse en su conversación.

-Simpático niño… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Once…- contestó Krilin, con un dejo de tristeza –es un buen niño…- murmuró –lástima que todos nos hayamos olvidado que lo es… creo que el único que lo recordó en el momento crucial fue Piccoro.

-Por lo de Cell, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kazúo, después de unos momentos. Krilin pareció pensar unos momentos en la respuesta.

-No sólo eso… Gohan desde los cuatro años que se ha visto inverso en batallas para salvar al mundo… definitivamente un niño a esa edad debería estar jugando y no matándose entrenando para ayudar a su padre a salvar a todos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Krilin- asintió Kazúo –en fin, ¿cómo ha estado tu visita a tu padre?- preguntó luego, y suficiente respuesta fue la mueca de enfado que hizo Krilin, apoyando sus manos en el piso –no me imaginaba otra cosa.

-Usted sabe cómo es él, maestro- dijo Krilin –por muchas cosas buenas que haga, jamás se dará cuenta de ellas, nunca. Y si le soy sincero, estoy acostumbrado a ello, no esperaba otra cosa de parte de él.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de tu padre, después de todo- suspiró Kazúo –es de los hombres más testarudos que he conocido, de verdad. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar, quiero que me cuentes qué fue de tu vida durante todo el tiempo que no has estado aquí…

-Ouh… eso es mucho tiempo- sonrió un poco Krilin –creo que ocuparemos más de los cinco minutos que le dio a sus alumnos.

-Ellos ya lo sabían…

* * *

Gohan recorría el lugar, siendo observado por más de un monje, no sólo porque era difícil ver a alguien ajeno dentro del lugar, sino que ni siquiera lo habían visto en el pueblo.

-Ey, chico- un hombre, apoyado en un pilar junto con unos cuantos monjes más, llamó a Gohan. Antes que se decidiera acercarse, Gohan observó a su alrededor, buscando a otro posible personaje que llamara –Tú, chico…

-¿Me habla a mí, señor?- preguntó Gohan, después de unos momentos. Al notar que asentía, se acercó, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso –dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?- le preguntó –nunca antes te habíamos visto por estos lados.

-Vine acompañando a un amigo que vino a ver a su maestro- contestó Gohan, simplemente –están conversando ahora, y para que estuvieran tranquilos preferí venir a recorrer el lugar… es muy bonito y fresco.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Krilin.

-¡¿Qué cosa?- todos los monjes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre, mirando al niño con ojos casi alarmados -¡¿Dijiste Krilin?

-Eh… sí…- contestó Gohan, mirando con cierta extrañeza a los hombres -¿por qué tanto grito?

Ante la pregunta de Gohan, los hombres de un momento a otro recobraron la compostura, parándose bien, y sin notarse con alguna exaltación. El niño estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, por el cambio en ellos.

-Supongo que lo conocen, ¿cierto?- preguntó, con cierta inocencia fingida –aunque hace años que se fue de aquí, ¿saben?

-Sí, lo recordamos- uno de ellos se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado con no muy buena cara. Eso le pareció a Gohan de lo más divertido –recuerdo muy bien lo divertido que era verlo llorar cuando perdía en los combates…

-¿En serio?- a pesar que le molestó mucho el comentario, trató de disimularlo –bueno, era sólo un niño… pero sé que a él lo entrenó el maestro Roshi, uno de los mejores profesores del mundo, ¿saben? Él logró sacar todo el talento que Krilin tenía… estoy seguro que en estos momentos él no sería vencido tan fácil.

-No sólo él ha mejorado, eso te lo puedo asegurar- gruñó el hombre, mirando con cierto desdén a Gohan –y conozco muy bien los resultados que tuvo su entrenamiento con ese Roshi, ambos nos enfrentamos en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

-¿De verdad?- Gohan se notaba bastante sorprendido -¿y quién ganó?, ¿te enfrentaste a él en las semifinales?

-No…- aunque fue sólo un murmullo, Gohan lo escuchó perfectamente. Antes que pudiera seguir preguntando, el otro cambió el tema drásticamente -¿tú también practicas Artes Marciales, niño?

-Sí, un poco- contestó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros –suelo practicar de vez en cuando- el niño no deseaba asustarlos diciéndoles que seguramente era el luchador más fuerte del Universo, esos detalles bien podían omitirse -¿por qué?

-Por nada, chiquillo- contestó uno de ellos –estamos seguros que si te llegamos a hacer daño aunque fuera en algún entrenamiento, Krilin no estaría muy contento con ello. Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta ahí.

-Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo entrenar- replicó Gohan, seguro de no haberse divertido tanto hacía un buen tiempo. Estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, le era difícil incluso disimular la sonrisa que se quería asomar en su rostro -¿Quieren?, ¿o acaso le tienen que pedir permiso a alguien?

Gohan se comenzó a preocupar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba bien bromear con los monjes que alguna vez fueron compañeros de Krilin, pero de ahí a desafiarlos a tener una lucha con él… distaba mucho de lo que habría esperado de sí mismo. Y aunque lo sabía, continuaba haciéndolo, hasta lograr convencerlos.

-¿De verdad no quieren?- preguntó luego de unos momentos el niño, poniendo sus manos juntas en su espalda, con gesto inocente –uh, bueno, como quieran, seguiré recorriendo el templo. Cuando quieran entrenar, me avisan nada más, ¿bien?, nos vemos.

Continuó caminando por el lugar, sintiendo, en uno de los pasillos, que lo llamaban. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor, en busca de aquella persona. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que era Umara, escondida detrás de un pilar.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondida?- le preguntó Gohan, dándose cuenta que en otros pilares estaban los demás niños.

-Vinimos a buscarte- contestó Umara –pensamos que estarías aburrido aquí. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, vamos a ir al río.

-Queremos pescar- dijo Amber, animadamente –así en la noche podemos hacer una fogata y asarlos, ¿qué te parece?. La tía Saki dijo que podíamos quedarnos en el patio de su casa en la noche. ¿Te animas?

-Claro- sonrió Gohan –sólo déjenme decirle a Krilin que iré con ustedes, ¿ya?

-Te esperamos aquí escondidos, ¿ya?

-Sí.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo de vuelta, y todos los niños se dirigieron al río que quedaba cerca del pueblo.

* * *

**Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos a Carlypotter, LDGV y a Rous, por sus comentarios en el cap. anterior.**


	6. Control

**VI. Control.**

El día estaba soleado, perfecto para ir al río y pesar. Gohan seguía a los niños que conversaban alegremente entre ellos, haciendo bromas y jugando. Obviamente no le había costado convencer a Krilin que lo dejara ir, aunque éste lo único que no se metiera en problemas (como si a él le gustara meterse en problemas), y que cualquier cosa que ocurriera, le avisara (Gohan no entendía del todo por qué Krilin le decía esas cosas, ¿quién mejor que él sabe cuidarse solo?)

Iban caminando por un espeso bosque, conversando. Gohan, más que participar en lo que ellos decían, se dedicaba a escuchar, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su cara, debido al tema que estaban tratando.

-¡A mí me gustaría ser como míster Satán!- decía Ed, emocionado –poder pelear como él, ser igual de fuerte… ¡el más fuerte del mundo!

-No seas payaso- gruñó Umara, mirándolo con cierta molestia –se ve que estás ciego. Míster Satán no es fuerte, lo es mucho más esos tipos rubios que estaban en el Torneo, ¿es que acaso no estabas viendo la televisión?, míster Satán duró menos de un minuto, igual que sus discípulos.

-Él dijo que todo eso que hacían eran trucos- replicó Amber, que se notaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga –tú también lo escuchaste decir eso, estabas con nosotros…

-Sí, y ustedes escucharon al maestro Kazuo decir que estaba mintiendo- dijo Umara, cruzándose de brazos –y ustedes saben que el maestro nunca miente… además, él sabe mucho más de artes marciales que nosotros, quizás todo eso que hacían los tipos rubios que pelearon con Cell es de verdad.

-Pero…- comenzó Nail, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a escuchar –si son tan fuertes, ¿por qué no van con míster Satán y le reclaman que es un mentiroso? Si él se tomara el crédito por algo que yo hice, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo reconozca con todo el mundo.

-No lo sé…- Umara se encogió de hombros -¿qué opinas tú, Gohan?

-Eh… ¿de qué?- preguntó, algo distraído. Había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación a penas habían hablado de él y Goku, refiriéndose a ellos como los "tipos rubios" que habían estado en el Torneo.

-Según Umara, esos tipos rubios del torneo de Cell son mucho más fuertes que míster Satán- le dijo Ed, a modo de resumen –pero yo le digo que no, que es difícil que alguien sea más fuerte que el Campeón Mundial de Artes Marciales. ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Eh… yo creo que…- Gohan ni siquiera había pensado del todo bien en su respuesta, cuando Nail lo interrumpe.

-¿Tú crees que ellos realmente derrotaron a Cell?- le preguntó –porque la pelea entre ellos y ese monstruo se veía de verdad increíble, ni parecida a la de míster Satán, ahí Cell ni siquiera se movió para sacarlo del ring…

-Bueno, yo… lo siento, pero no vi el torneo, así que no puedo opinar…- todos lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco, Gohan enrojeció –lo que pasa es que… estaba… ¡enfermo!, sí, enfermo… así que mi mamá no me dejó verlo por televisión, preocupada de que me pudiera hacer mal- soltó una risita nerviosa, pensando que esa mentirilla era mucho más creíble que la otra que se le había ocurrido primero, que vivía en una aldea tan aislada y pobre, que no tenía idea quién era ese tipo llamado Cell.

-¡Ya sé a quién podemos preguntarle!- dijo Amber, después de unos momentos en que todos se habían quedado mirando a Gohan –Umara, tú tío estuvo en el torneo, ¿no?- Gohan abrió la boca, por la sorpresa ante sus palabras –podemos preguntarle quienes eran esos tipos que estaban ahí, y si de verdad míster Satán le ganó o no a Cell…

-¡Buena idea!- sonrió Umara, mientras Gohan palidecía y comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal. Para su suerte, ninguno se dio cuenta de ello.

El sonido del agua correr les llamó la atención, al menos lo suficiente como para hacer que olvidaran su tema de conversación. Gohan no se negaba a sí mismo que ello le alivió un tanto, pero también comenzó a sentirse incómodo, más que nada por una serie de recuerdos que comenzaron a llegar a él.

La última vez que había ido al río a pescar, había sido unos cuantos días después de la batalla de Cell, y acompañado por su abuelo. Eso fue antes que la tristeza y la culpabilidad comenzara a afectarlo lo suficiente como para evitar ir a ese lugar. Pescar era una de las actividades que más le gustaba, pero estaba en una etapa en que prefería evitar todo aquello que le recordara a su padre.

Gohan se quedó un poco más atrás, mientras veía que todos los niños corrían felices al río, acercándose lo suficiente para observarlo con atención. Los observaba sin moverse, pensando que quizás no había sido tan buena idea irse del templo, la verdad era que no había pensado en su posible reacción al llegar a ese lugar. No se había acordado de Goku.

-¡Gohan, ¿qué haces ahí?- le preguntó Umara, desde la orilla -¡ven con nosotros!

-Eh… sí, claro- se acercó con rapidez, más que nada para evitar las posibles preguntas que ellos pudieran hacerle sobre por qué había cambiado su actitud de un momento a otro. Mientras los niños conversaban felices entre ellos y sacaban sus cañas de pescar, Gohan se tendió en el pasto, bastante cerca de ellos, y miró perdidamente el agua correr. El sonido que hacía el río lo distraía mucho, parecía como si lo hipnotizara.

* * *

_El día estaba fresco, y un Gohan de unos cuatro años estaba sentado ante una mesita que su padre había ubicado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, para aquellos días en que tuviera que estudiar, y que hacía mucho calor para hacerlo en su habitación. El pequeño, que canturreaba mientras resolvía aquellos ejercicios de matemáticas, de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a su espalda. Sonrió._

_-¡Hola, papi!- le dijo, feliz y sonriente. Goku lo miró confuso unos momentos antes de hablar, mientras se acercaba más a él._

_-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- le preguntó, y Gohan sólo se encogió de hombros. Goku se sentó a su lado, sobre la hierba, y miró con atención lo que su hijo estaba haciendo._

_-No es muy difícil- dijo Gohan, cuando notó la cara de confundido que su padre ponía al ver los ejercicios –si quieres te enseño._

_-No, gracias- se negó Goku, riendo –tú sabes que todo eso se me da fatal. _

_Gohan le sonrió a su padre y continuó estudiando. Deseaba terminar pronto para pedirle a su madre permiso para salir a recorrer y jugar un poco, aunque fuera solo. Podía notar la mirada de Goku sobre él, mirándolo con atención. Lo veía tan fijamente, que el niño comenzó a sentirse nervioso._

_-Gohan- dijo de pronto Goku, el niño lo miró -¿a ti te gusta lo que haces?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sí… ¿te gusta estudiar, entrenar tan duro?- volvió a preguntar Goku, sólo que esta vez le devolvía la mirada un niño de once años –creo que nunca te lo preguntamos con tu mamá, nunca lo he pensado. Recuerdo que cuando era niño me gustaba jugar, siempre lo hacía con mi abuelito, y también entrenaba con él… pero tú… sólo estudias, y nunca te has negado a hacerlo, ni tampoco a entrenar. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que siempre todo lo has hecho por obligación._

_Gohan bajó la mirada, confuso. No sabía qué contestarle a su padre, porque nunca se había puesto a pensar si le gustaba o no estudiar o entrenar. Siempre tenía que hacerlo, y prefería hacer caso que comenzar a cuestionar las razones que los demás le daban para hacerlo. Quizás sí debía hacerlo._

_-Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño, a veces querías entrenar conmigo sólo porque yo lo hacía, por nada más, me imagino que era para tratar de pasar más tiempo conmigo… pero Milk siempre se negó a que te enseñara a luchar, con toda esa historia que tenías que ser un investigador, el mejor de todos. Pero después llegó Raditz, y eso nos cambió la vida a todos…_

_Sin querer, Gohan tenía el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados. No sabía del todo la razón, pero todo eso de la "confesión" de su padre lo estaba shockeando, ya que se estaba cuestionando toda su vida. Y eso era algo que de momento, no deseaba hacerlo, porque en parte podía sentir lo que ocurriría con él._

_-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?- lo interrumpió Gohan, deseoso que guardara silencio de una vez -¿no crees que ahora es un poco tarde para pensarlo?- contrario a lo que esperaba, Goku lo quedó mirando con una tranquilidad que lo incomodó. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el saiya sonrió levemente, acariciando el cabello de su hijo con cariño._

_-Tienes razón- le dijo –lo siento… es sólo que a ratos pienso que Milk y yo hemos hecho todo mal contigo, quizás es porque somos padres primerizos, quién sabe…_

_Gohan abrió la boca, sin saber del todo qué decir. Estaba un tanto sorprendido por las últimas palabras de su padre, que se ponía de pie nuevamente._

_-Te dejaré estudiar tranquilo, creo que te lo mereces- continuó hablando Goku –después de todo, has salvado la Tierra y a todos._

_-Yo no…- comenzó Gohan, pero Goku lo interrumpió, levantando una de sus manos y demandando silencio. El niño cerró su boca instantáneamente. Goku se hincó en frente de él, mirándolo con atención a los ojos; después de unos momentos Gohan no se sintió capaz de sostener la mirada, así que volvió sus ojos al suelo._

_-Te voy a contar una historia antes de irme, pero me gustaría que tú le hicieras el final- le dijo Goku, con un tono de voz alegre –había una vez un niño. Éste era amable, tierno y muy inteligente, y también muy fuerte. Vivía con su familia en un lugar apartado, por lo que difícilmente podía jugar con otros niños, pero aún así, él consideraba que tenía una vida feliz con su familia. Como era obediente, siempre cumplía sin chistar los deseos de sus padres, aunque no quisiera hacer lo que ellos le pedían. Fue así como un día, por azares del destino, el niño se vio obligado a hacer algo que no quería: tuvo que proteger a su familia, y asesinar por ellos, para protegerlos…_

_Gohan sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y que por más que luchaba para que se quedaran en ese lugar, éstas eran lo bastante fuerte como para comenzar su camino por sus mejillas. _

_-"Asesinar es feo", pensaba el niño después de lo ocurrido, pero le tranquilizaba el hecho que todos estuvieran bien. Se despertaba en las noches pensando en lo que había hecho, y siempre tenía pesadillas. Sus padres se daban cuenta que algo estaba mal con él, pero aún así estaban tan enfrascados en sus mundos que no se detenían a pensar qué era lo que ocurría con él- Gohan cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Sintió que le tomaban sus manos –el niño muy pronto comenzó a cambiar su manera de ser, llegando al punto de volverse triste, y de culparse de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor, tenía pesadillas y a penas podía dormir una noche completa. Gohan… si tú fueras ese niño, ¿perdonarías a sus padres por no ser capaces de ayudarlo?_

_El niño abrió los ojos, pero su padre ya no estaba en frente de él. Se encontraba completamente solo, sin moverse. _

_-Gohan- sonó la voz de Goku por todas partes -¿tú crees que ese niño sea capaz de perdonarse por sentirse un asesino? ¿Tú crees que se justifique la acción de sus padres, sólo porque era más fuerte?_

_No contestó, se hincó en el suelo sintiendo sus piernas demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo. No quería seguir escuchando a su padre._

_-¿Tú perdonarías a todos, Gohan, por olvidarnos de ti?, ¿por abandonarte?_

_

* * *

_

Gohan abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar, al lado del río, cerca de los demás niños, que por suerte, no se habían dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido… ¿en qué momento había cerrado los ojos?, ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

-Gohan, ¿qué tienes?- Umara, que estaba sentada cerca de él, lo miraba con curiosidad –ya te despertaste- le continuó –te vimos durmiendo tan relajado que no quisimos despertarte… ¿qué te pasa?

El saiya se había puesto de pie, pálido. El sueño que había tenido había sido mucho más… "tranquilo" que otros que había tenido de la batalla de Cell, pero definitivamente, le parecía mucho más angustiante. ¿Qué era todo eso del cuento que su padre le había contado?, ¿y las últimas preguntas que le había hecho?

-Gohan- Umara se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomar su brazo. El niño despertó de sus pensamientos y la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que era el centro de atención de todos los demás -¿te sientes mal?

-No- contestó rápidamente –estoy… bien… sólo… quiero ir a hablar con Krilin, necesito volver- se soltó con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle daño con su exceso de fuerza.

-No puedes volver- replicó Umara, contrariada –te puedes perder, no conoces el camino.

-No importa- dijo Gohan, alejándose –recuerdo el camino, no te preocupes…

-Pero… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias- se negó Gohan, rápidamente. Quería estar solo –quédate con los chicos, nos vemos después.

Salió corriendo, esperando que ninguno de ellos lo siguiera. No tenía idea por qué habían cambiado tanto sus sueños, pero si el fin de ello era que se volviera a sentir mal por todo lo ocurrido, lo habían logrado. Todo lo que su padre le dijo en el sueño, de sólo recordarlo, lo hacía casi temblar.

Encendió su ki casi sin darse cuenta. No se molestó del todo en intentar la cantidad de emociones que estaban dentro de él en esos momentos, sólo no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, tan real, tan dolorosamente real, que hacía que toda su tristeza y frustración volviera a él.

* * *

Krilin dio un saltito al sentir el ki de Gohan comenzar a subir, y algo asustado se puso de pie, al notar que continuaba elevándose casi sin control. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Gohan se descontrolara de esa manera?

-¿Qué ocurre, Krilin?- le preguntó de pronto Kazuo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Krilin se dio cuenta que la visita había acabado.

-Es Gohan- contestó, con el ceño fruncido –algo le ocurrió… lo siento, maestro, tengo que irme a ver qué ocurre.

-Ve, no te preocupes- asintió el anciano.

Krilin, después de inclinarse, sonriendo levemente, encendió su ki y se alejó del templo, volando. Kazuo, sorprendido, lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, sonrió un poco, sintiéndose orgulloso del que alguna vez fuera su pupilo.

-Debí suponerlo…- murmuró.

Por otro lado, Krilin volaba a la mayor velocidad que podía, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar en donde estaba su amigo. Sentía algo de temor por él. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba del todo bien, por los días que habían estado juntos, pero no había pensado que podría llegar a ser tan serio. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando pudo divisarlo entre los árboles del bosque, pero aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando lo vio convertido en súper saiyajin.

-¡Gohan!- le gritó, acercándose. El niño parecía no escucharlo, estaba hincado en el suelo, sus codos apoyados sobre la tierra, tomándose la cara con las manos. Por algunos momentos recordó que fue esa su reacción cuando Goku murió durante la batalla contra Cell… y sin querer, se sintió un poco más intranquilo -¡Gohan!

La tierra comenzó a temblar, debido al poder del niño, que continuaba elevándose. Krilin, sin saber cómo hacerlo reaccionar, comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de dejarlo inconsciente. Gohan no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo por su poder.

-¡Gohan, por favor, reacciona!- le gritó, y se dio cuenta que el niño se movía un poco, levantando su rostro y mirando perdidamente hacia el frente. Krilin lo tomó como una buena señal, y se acercó a él lentamente –tranquilo…

Pudo sentir un sollozo por parte de Gohan, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Cuando Krilin llegó con él, puso una de sus manos en su espalda, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gohan?- le preguntó suavemente. El saiya no contestó, ni siquiera quiso mirar a su amigo. Continuó llorando, pero Krilin pudo notar que su ki disminuía –sabes que puedes contarme…

No le contestó, aunque la verdad era que Krilin sabía que no lo haría, pero se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando vio que su cabello volvía a ser negro y que, después de unos momentos, Gohan lo abrazaba, continuando llorando. Krilin esperó a que se calmara, dándose cuenta, momentos después, que perdía el conocimiento. Mientras se ponía de pie, tomándolo en brazos, pudo sentir a alguien cerca de él.

-Hola, Piccoro- lo saludó Krilin, sin mirarlo. El Namekiano salió de su escondite entre los árboles –si quieres saber qué le pasó a Gohan, te puedo decir que no tengo idea.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que podías controlarlo- replicó Piccoro, serio –no tengo intenciones de vigilarlos, o algo así.

-Lo sé, gracias por venir- dijo Krilin –lo llevaré a casa de mi prima, para que descanse. Lo necesita urgentemente.

-Sí… estaré atento, por si acaso…

-Creo que será lo mejor.

Cuando Krilin volvió a la aldea, se encontró que fuera de la casa de Saki estaban todos los niños, y se notaban bastante agitados. Al verlos, se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

-¿Qué le pasó a Gohan?- preguntó Saki, angustiada, haciéndose escuchar por sobre las preguntas de los niños -¿está bien?

-Sí, sólo necesita… dormir- contestó Krilin –lo llevaré al cuarto, y me quedaré con él hasta que despierte.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Oh, estoy feliz de haber terminado el capítulo, pensé que no alcanzaba, ¡pero sí lo hice! Espero que a todos los lectores les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Agradecimientos a LDGV, a Rous y a todos los que siguen el fic.**


	7. Cuestión de Padres

**VII. Cuestión de Padres.**

**

* * *

**

Unas horas después que Krilin llevara a Gohan al cuarto que ambos estaban compartiendo, era lógico que le diera hambre, sin contar que se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cansado, sintiendo cómo el sueño luchaba por ganar esa batalla silenciosa en contra de él. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la idea de estar despierto cuando el niño despertara era lo que finalmente lo mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía unas cuantas explicaciones que pedir antes que pasara el día.

Krilin sabía que Gohan estaba deprimido por la muerte de Goku, pero no al extremo de que éste se descontrolara de la manera de hacía unas horas, trayendo como consecuencia un temblor en los alrededores que preocupó a más de un aldeano. Y a él mismo.

Estaba cerrando los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, cuando unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Umara en el pasillo.

-Mi mamá dijo que la cena está servida- dijo ella, hablando bajito para no despertar a Gohan -que sería bueno que saliera un rato del cuarto y que viniera con nosotros. Lo esperamos.

La niña se alejó, y antes de seguirla, Krilin se volvió a mirar a Gohan. Estaba preocupado, no estaba seguro de si el despertar de el niño esta vez sería más tranquilo, o si ocurriría lo de la tarde, en el río, en donde seguramente por una pesadilla que tuvo terminó expulsando su poder de esa manera tan... salvaje. Finalmente salió del cuarto y se decidió a ir con su prima y los demás, pensando y esperando que Gohan durmiera de corrido hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con su padre, su prima y su sobrina ya a la mesa, esperándolo.

-¿Cómo está Gohan?- preguntó Saki, cuando Krilin se sentaba a su lado, éste se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-Sigue durmiendo- dijo -la verdad espero que lo haga toda la noche, está agotado. Desde hace meses que no duerme bien.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su prima, mientras comía -no es sano para un niño vivir así, necesita descansar lo suficiente para crecer sano.

-Eso lo sabemos- replicó con cierto mal humor Krilin -pero la verdad no puedo culparlo, los últimos meses Gohan sufrió bastante, aún no se sobrepone a todo lo que pasó.

-Es un niño muy fuerte, ¿no?- dijo su padre, y Krilin no pudo evitar ponerse tenso al escuchar su voz -¿su padre era tu mejor amigo?

-Sí- contestó el otro, sin querer de manera seca. Después de unos momentos soltó un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse y no comenzar con el pie izquierdo un nuevo intento de conversación que tenía con el anciano –ya le dije que lo conocí cuando fui a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, él fue mi compañero.

-Entiendo... en ese caso debo suponer que él también estaba luchando en contra de Cell aquel día, ¿no?, ¿cuál de todos ellos era?

-... El rubio- contestó, aunque más bien gruñó. No tenía deseos de contar eso a su padre, y mucho menos en frente de Umara -el que luchó con Cell después que Mr. Satán hiciera el ridículo por milésima vez...

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó Umara, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendida de que alguien hablara de esa manera del supuesto "Salvador del Mundo" -fue él quien nos salvó a todos, tenemos que estar muy agradecidos porque él fue capaz de ganarle a ese monstruo y así proteger a la Tierra. ¿Cierto, mamá?

Saki sólo sonrió a medias, a la vez que Krilin hacía ojos al cielo. Seguramente toda esa adoración de toda la población a Mr. Satán recién estaba comenzando, y no quería ni imaginarse hasta qué niveles podría llegar, si es que ese payaso continuaba haciendo esos shows en la televisión casi todas las semanas.

-¿Fue, _de verdad_, Mr. Satán quien derrotó a Cell?- la pregunta del anciano sorprendió a todos los demás que estaban a la mesa con él. Éste le daba una mirada inquisitiva a Krilin, que por unos momentos no estaba seguro de qué responder -tú estabas ahí, así que no tienes por qué evadir la pregunta, ¿fue o no él?

-No- contestó Krilin, mirándolo fijamente. Tanto Umara como Saki no intervenían, demasiado sorprendidas como para poder articular alguna palabra -¿era eso lo que querías saber, por eso me hiciste venir?

-Yo no te hice venir- gruñó el anciano, y a pesar del tono que utilizaba, Krilin no mostró ninguna reacción de sus palabras -fue idea de Saki, es ella la que quería verte. Para mí, dejaste de ser hijo mío cuando te fuiste de esta casa, y no quisiste volver- dijo, continuando con su comida tranquilamente. Después de unos momentos en que Krilin se decidió a seguir la discusión, habló.

-No mientas- a pesar de todo, Krilin sonrió, aunque con cierta amargura -yo nunca fui tu hijo... ni siquiera cuando vivía con ustedes.

* * *

Piccoro, que estaba en el templo de Kami-sama, meditaba, o al menos eso intentaba. Un poco a la distancia, podía sentir a un intranquilo Dende, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, visiblemente nervioso. A su lado, Mr. Popo se notaba también un tanto intranquilo. Finalmente, después de darse cuenta que en situaciones así difícilmente podría continuar, decidió ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia los otros dos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó, llegando a la orilla del templo, y cruzándose de brazos -no dejas que me concentre...

-Es Krilin... y Gohan- contestó el niño, haciendo que Piccoro se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Gohan...?

-Después de lo que pasó en la tarde, el ki de Gohan sigue cambiando, a pesar que está durmiendo- contestó Dende -y Krilin... bueno, no está teniendo una discusión muy sana en estos momentos- Piccoro enarcó una ceja.

-¿Con su padre?- preguntó, Dende asintió -bueno, no creo que eso signifique mucho problema, aparte que Krilin pase una mala noche. Iré a ver a Gohan.

Antes que Dende pudiera decir alguna palabra, Piccoro ya había dejado el templo, volando rápidamente hacia el pequeño pueblo en el que estaba su pupilo.

* * *

Sobre la mesa había quedado un silencio sepulcral, ninguno se movía. Krilin y su padre no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, como si estuvieran retándose con la mirada a un tipo de duelo. Después de unos momentos, Saki reaccionó.

-Umara- dijo, y la niña la miró después de unos momentos, aún notándose demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo -vete a tu cuarto...

-¿Qué?- la niña se notaba disconforme -pero...

-Vete. Ahora- Saki habló con un tono que no dejaba dudas, y Umara se dio cuenta de ello, y que si desobedecía a su madre, no lo iba a pasar muy bien. Se puso de pie, molesta, y dejó el comedor. Por algunos momentos consideró la posibilidad de quedarse escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero si llegaban a descubrirla ahí si que se metería en problemas, así que decidió hacer caso a su madre e irse a dormir.

Caminaba a su cuarto, cuando escuchó unos quejidos del que se suponía, estaba Gohan. Se quedó en la puerta, dudando si debía entrar o no. Después de unos momentos de dudarlo, abrió.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar, con excepción de Gohan, que estaba dormido, pero se notaba bastante agitado. Umara, preocupada por la posible pesadilla que podría estar teniendo Gohan, se acercó a él, con intenciones de despertarlo.

Por otro lado, en el comedor, la conversación aún no había comenzado. Krilin, después de pensar un poco mejor las cosas, decidió calmarse, respirando hondo y tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad antes de continuar hablando con su padre.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar tus palabras?- gruñó el anciano -¿acaso esperas que me ponga a llorar, o que te pida perdón?

-¿Perdón?, ¿para qué, si no le interesa?- replicó Krilin, aún sonriendo, aunque esta vez con cierta diversión -pedírselo sería sólo perder el tiempo, nada más.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué viniste?- gruñó el anciano, mirando seriamente a Krilin -si sabías que no podrías esperar nada de mí, ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia?

-Porque pensé que quizás podríamos tener algo bueno después de esta visita, quizás estar en el mismo cuarto sin tener que estar recibiendo sus ofensas cada cinco minutos. Al menos eso me ayudaría mucho con mi salud mental, y demostraría de su parte que ha mejorado ligeramente en su papel como padre.

-Ah, estás con tu sentimentalismo otra vez- suspiró -no puedo creerlo, ya eres un hombre, deberías dejar de creer en los cuentos de hadas y en los milagros.

-No puedo dejar de creer en los milagros, porque he visto muchos, de hecho, son esos mismos los que han permitido que podamos seguir con vida- replicó Krilin, hablando seriamente -y por lo que veo, usted sigue siendo un amargado.

Saki observaba todo sin saber qué hacer. Deseaba intervenir, pero sabía que era necesario que ellos dos discutieran sobre sus diferencias, pero no de esa manera. Lo que ella deseaba desde el comienzo había sido que ellos se acercaran, que Krilin perdonara a su padre por lo que había pasado, no que se distanciaran más.

-Krilin...- dijo, con tono suplicante. Su primo la quedó mirando, y por momentos se notó que luchaba por volver a mantener la calma. No sabía cuánto más podría continuar en esa situación –por favor…

-Déjalo, Saki, que hable- dijo el hombre, con un tono divertido en su voz -así puede desahogarse de todo lo que tiene guardado desde que se fue, ¿no? Dicen que eso es sano para la salud.

Krilin apretó los puños, tratando de ignorar los deseos que tenía de seguir su juego de provocaciones, y comenzar a descargarse de todas las cosas que parecían estar atragantadas en su garganta. Aunque no deseaba perder el control, sabía que todo eso de la respiración ya no serviría.

-¿Sabe qué? Tiene razón- dijo Krilin, sonriendo. Pudo notar sobre él la mirada de espando de Saki -digo, en eso que para sentirse mejor hay que decir las cosas, pero creo que en este caso no serviría de mucho, usted ya está muy viejo como para que sirva de algo hablar con usted. Son palabas perdidas...

-Pero al menos sirve de terapia...

-Krilin...

Las palabras de Saki fueron interrumpidas por Umara, que llegó corriendo con ellos. Antes que alguno fuera capaz de preguntarle qué le ocurría, ya que se notaba muy agitada, ella comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-¡Algo le pasa!- decía, rápidamente -no se qué es, lo escuché cuando iba a mi cuarto, y cuando entré lo vi y...

-¡Umara!- Saki la calló con un grito, llamando su atención y causando su silencio -¿de qué estás hablando?

-Gohan- contestó Umara, y con eso Krilin se puso de pie, poniendo atención al ki de su amigo, por primera vez desde que había ido a cenar.

-Demonios...- sin decir palabra, corrió hacia el cuarto que él y el niño compartían, angustiado. Había estado tan centrado en el intercambio de impresiones con su padre, que había olvidado que debía cuidar a Gohan. La fluctuación del ki del muchacho era cada vez mayor.

-¡Gohan!- antes de entrar al cuarto, Krilin estaba gritando su nombre, en caso de tener la posibilidad de despertarlo lo antes posible -¡Gohan, despierta!- el que abriera la puerta coincidió con que el niño se sentara, soltando un angustioso grito y tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Su ki lo rodeaba, volviéndose dorado a momentos -¡Gohan!

Aún sabiendo que era peligroso, Krilin se acercó al niño, que parecía aún estar durmiendo, a pesar de la posición en que estaba. Sintió que Saki, Umara y su padre lo habían seguido, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ellos, en ese momento era Gohan quien necesitaba toda la atención... se hincó a su lado, esperando que Piccoro pudiera sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo. En caso de continuar así, no sería capaz de controlar a Gohan por mucho tiempo.

-Gohan...- murmuró, dudando si tocarlo o no.

-Papá... papá...- decía el niño, bajito, con los ojos cerrados y derramando lágrimas sin parar. Krilin sintió una punzada dentro de él al verlo así. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso?, ¿cómo es que Goku, que era su padre, no había sido capaz de preveer lo que ocurriría con su hijo si es que se quedaba en el Otro Mundo? -no... papá...

-Estás soñando...- Krilin no sabía qué hacer, sobre todo cuando notó que el cabello del niño por momentos cambiaba de color, a un dorado intenso. Eso no era bueno, así que decidió arriesgarse completamente, sacudiéndolo sin mucha delicadeza -Gohan, reacciona... ¡vamos, Gohan, despierta!

¡PUM!

Por supuesto que no lo había visto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Gohan hizo ese movimiento, golpeándolo y lanzándolo en contra de la pared. Por la fuerza del impacto, Krilin la atravesó, quedándose aturdido durante algunos momentos. A pesar de todo, pudo sentir perfectamente el grito de Saki y de Umara, y momentos después, trataba de sentarse, a la vez que veía cómo Gohan terminaba de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, haciendo que las cosas del cuarto comenzaran a volar. Era un milagro que el techo continuara en su lugar después de eso.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!- gritó Krilin a Saki, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Gohan, tenía que seguir intentando, estaba seguro que Gohan aún estaba medio dormido, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo -¡Gohan!- el hombre notaba alarmado que el niño continuaba elevando su ki de una manera increíble -¡Gohan, si sigues así puedes destruir todo esto, ya basta!

El niño no se movía, miraba fijamente un punto del espacio, su ki rodeándolo, sus lágrimas elevándose a causa del viento. Krilin sólo pedía que la casa soportara un poco más, sólo unos minutos más... se fue acercando a él con lentitud. Si había resultado durante la tarde, seguramente lo haría en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué, Krilin?- preguntó Gohan, con la voz temblorosa y bajando los ojos -por más que lo pienso, no lo entiendo...- dijo, a la vez que su ki disminuía, pero no lo suficiente para acabar con su transformación.

-¿El qué?

-Por qué nos dejó...- contestó, Krilin notó que sus manos temblaban mucho -él tiene a su familia y a sus amigos, ¿es que esa no es razón suficiente como para volver con nosotros?

-Ya lo escuchaste, Gohan- dijo Krilin con suavidad, con el mismo tono con que le había hablado después que Goku se sacrificara por todos durante el Torneo de Cell -él mismo te lo dijo, es necesario para que la Tierra viva en paz...

"Aunque ni yo me crea esa excusa barata" pensó Krilin, momentos después.

-Eso es mentira- gruñó Gohan, y su ki se incrementó un poco. Miró enojado a Krilin, que guardó silencio -quizás con Raditz tenga razón, pero a Vegeta lo trajo su deseo de tener las Esferas del Dragón, ¡es demasiado egoísta pensar que sólo se trata de él!

-No seas injusto- replicó Krilin, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras, algo que le costaba demasiado, considerando que no había estado de acuerdo con las decisiones de su amigo, partiendo por la locura de hacer luchar a Gohan en contra de Cell, por muy fuerte que fuera -para él esto también es difícil...

Krilin iba a seguir hablando, pero la risa burlona de Gohan lo detuvo.

-Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para él- comenzó a hablar Gohan, cada vez con más rabia -debe ser igual de difícil que ese año que estuvo en el espacio, después de que se destruyera Namekusei- dijo, Krilin no supo qué replicar, después de todo, era verdad -quizás está sufriendo igual que esas semanas que se largaba cuando era chico, sólo para entrenar. ¿¡Tú harías eso a tu familia, Krilin!- gritó -¡él no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado desde que se fue, ni tampoco le importó lo suficiente como para que pensara en su decisión!

-¡Gohan, no digas eso!

-¡Es verdad!- gritó de vuelta, su ki elevándose nuevamente, y Krilin se dio cuenta del error que había cometido -¡Nunca le interesamos!, él nunca se dio cuenta realmente qué era tener una familia, sólo le importaba la comida que mamá hacía para él, nunca hemos sido su prioridad, siempre está el entrenamiento primero, ¡siempre!

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?

-¡Esa es la verdad!- replicó, gritando -¡Si él me quisiera se hubiera dado cuenta que yo no quería pelear contra Cell, aunque fuera el más fuerte!... hubiera vuelto conmigo a casa, a estar con mamá y con mi hermanito... ¡no hubiera inventado una mala excusa para permanecer lejos de nosotros, quedándose como el héroe sacrificado, siendo que en realidad sólo lo hizo porque lo más importante para él es entrenar, porque es un egoísta que sólo piensa en él!

Krilin guardó silencio, incluso sus brazos estaban abajo, en actitud de derrota. Era verdad, Goku era su mejor amigo, pero todo lo que Gohan decía era verdad, por mucho que no lo quisiera reconocer. Muchas veces lo había pensado, sobre todo cuando no entendía ciertas actitudes de él respecto a su esposa e hijo. De verdad lamentaba que Gohan se hubiera dado cuenta también de todo.

-No vuelvas a defenderlo en frente mío, Krilin... nunca más...

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Gohan salió volando por la ventada. Sabiendo que no debía dejarlo solo por ningún motivo, corrió hacia allá también, para alcanzarlo, y salió volando lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo a la vez el ki de Piccoro y Vegeta, que se acercaban hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Krilin sabía que debían encontrar alguna manera de detener todo eso, antes que se les saliera más fuera de control.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¡Sí, actualicé! Qué extraño, ¿cierto? Pobre Gohan, me da pena escribir todo eso de él, pero de alguna manera me imagino que la mala niñez que tuvo más de un problema debió significarle, más allá de no tener amigos de su edad. **

**En fin, gracias a los que leen, también a LDGV, JanellaBround y a Clyo-Potter, por dejar comentarios en el capítulo anterior. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Lo que siento

**VIII. Lo que siento.**

* * *

Gohan sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad, no se sentía capaz de reflexionar en esos momentos. La presión de las últimas semanas finalmente había logrado que el descontrol ganara terreno en él, llegando al punto presente, en que no estaba al cien, al menos en su capacidad mental.

Podía sentir cómo Krilin lo seguía desde la casa de Saki, y que de otras direcciones se acercaban Piccoro y Vegeta también. No estaba seguro de qué les diría, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que pedirles ayuda o simplemente decirles que lo dejaran solo con su locura durante un rato, pensando que seguramente en un rato terminaría por calmarse. Finalmente se detuvo, dándose cuenta que estaba como súper saiyajin, en el segundo nivel. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso?

Fue ahí que Krilin lo alcanzó, y se detuvo en el aire a unos metros de distancia de él. Momentos después lo hicieron Vegeta y Piccoro, rodeándolo. Por algunos instantes ninguno se movió, ni habló siquiera.

-¿¡Qué demonios es lo que te pasa, mocoso!- gritó Vegeta, mostrando su usual mal humor -¿por qué demonios estás armando este show?

-¡Cállate!- Gohan, que tampoco se sentía de un humor bueno, no iba a dejar que el otro le comenzara a gritar -¡vuélvete a tú casa y déjame en paz!

-¡No me hables así, insolente!- esta vez, Vegeta se notaba furioso, apretó los puños con fuerza -¡¿Quién demonios te crees?

-¡Déjame en paz!- volvió a gritarle Gohan, pero esta vez lanzándose en cotra del Príncipe, y propinándole un golpe en la cara que lo lanzó lejos -¡lárgate de una vez!- tanto Piccoro como Krilin observaron con la boca abierta cómo el niño atacaba al otro, sin reaccionar por algunos momentos, sobre todo por la sorpresa.

-¡Gohan, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- el niño quedó mirando a Piccoro, de tal forma que Krilin sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, podía ver que Gohan tenía la misma expresión que durante la batalla de Cell, y la verdad era que no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el niño se descontrolara más aún... sabía perfectamente que si tenían que luchar en contra de él, saldrían perdiendo, sin duda.

Por otro lado, Piccoro permaneció impasible ante la expresión del niño. Sabía que no podía mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad ante él.

-Vamos, chico, sabes bien que sólo necesitas descansar- continuó el namek, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué no me dejan tranquilo?- dijo Gohan, aunque más parecía una petición -sólo... sólo quiero estar solo, dejar de pensar...- quedó mirando el vacío, y en silencio. Krilin y Piccoro intercambiaron una mirada, como tratando de decidir qué hacer. Pudieron sentir que su ki disminuía poco a poco, lo que consideraron una buena señal.

Vegeta llegó con ellos, limpiándose el labio debido al golpe que Gohan le había dado. Por algunos momentos, tanto Piccoro como Krilin temieron que fuera a cometer una tontería con Gohan, de alguna manera cobrándose el golpe que había recibido. Para su suerte, sólo miró al niño con el ceño fruncido, sin decir palabras durante algunos momentos.

-Eres un idiota, igual que tu padre- estas palabras hicieron que Gohan reaccionara nuevamente, y los tres sintieron cómo su ki volvía a activarse. Tanto Piccoro como Krilin sintieron deseos de golpearlo, por estar provocando al niño -¿qué es lo que te propones con todo esto que estás haciendo? Sólo estás logrando causar lástima.

-¿Y te interesa?- dijo Gohan, notándose en su voz que no aguantaría mucho en una conversación como esa.

-La verdad es que no, pero sintiendo tu ki no me dejas en paz- contestó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos -¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Acaso esperas llamar la atención del idiota de tu padre?- el ki de Gohan se tornó más violento.

-¿Sabes, Vegeta?- intervino Krilin -no estás ayudando mucho, para que sepas...

-¿Y quién quiere ayudar? Por mí que el chiquillo se vaya al infierno. Lo único que me interesa es que se quede tranquilo de una vez, ha fastidiado demasiado estos días.

Gohan no contestó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mirando al saiya fijamente. Por una parte Krilin se tranquilizó, ya que se notaba que su amigo estaba pensando mejor las cosas. El que no tuviera activado su ki consideraba que era una buena señal… y consideraría que también lo sería el que Vegeta decidiera irse a su casa de una vez.

-Así que…- comenzó Gohan, después de unos momentos -¿sólo por _ti_, debo calmarme?

-¿Y lo pones en duda, chiquillo?- contestó Vegeta. Por respuesta, Gohan sólo hizo un gesto de impaciencia, y descendió, a la vez que le daba la espalda a Vegeta, para que finalmente comprendiera que no quería hablar con él. El saiya frunció el cejo, molesto por el gesto del chico -¿qué demonios se cree ese chiquillo? Mira que dejarme hablando solo, ya…

-Basta, Vegeta- lo interrumpió Krilin, perdiendo la paciencia –esto es serio y lo único que estás haciendo es empeorar las cosas- el saiya estaba a punto de contestar, pero Piccoro no lo dejó hablar, ya que también intervino.

-Krilin tiene razón- el namek se cruzó de brazos –será mejor que te vayas de una vez.

Vegeta los quedó mirando, y luego se encogió de hombros. Después les dio la espalda.

-Si después pasa algo malo con el mocoso, no me pidan ayuda- gruñó el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, yéndose en dirección de la capital del Oeste. Los otros dos se notaron menos tensos una vez que el otro se fue.

-Un problema menos- suspiró Krilin, y con la mirada buscó a Gohan, que estaba sentado a espaldas de un árbol, cabeza gacha, aún en su transformación del segundo nivel. Los dos se acercaron al niño, que jugaba en silencio con la hierba.

-¿Vas a hablarnos sobre lo que sucede?- le preguntó Piccoro, cruzando los brazos. Gohan, en vez de contestar, continuó quitando la hierba, aunque se notaba que lo hacía con cierta ira, sobre todo cuando la tiraba a un lado –si te quedas ahí callado, no te podremos ayudar.

-No les pedí ayuda- replicó Gohan, bajo, aunque los otros dos pudieron escuchar perfectamente –sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, nada más.

-¿Y para qué?- gruñó Piccoro -¿para poder torturarte en tus pensamientos?- Gohan sólo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a su mentor. Al namek le dieron deseos de hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera, le estaba cansando la actitud que tenía con ellos. Suspiró antes de seguir suspirando –esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, Gohan…- dijo, y sintió que el ki del niño se incrementaba un tanto.

-Tampoco lo es hacer que un niño se involucre en batallas para defender planetas- gruñó Gohan, levantando la mirada por primera vez. Encontró su mirada con la de su mentor, y Piccoro se encontró con una mirada llena de rabia y dolor. Trató de no demostrar ninguna emoción que le causó el verlo de esa manera –porque eso fue lo que hicieron conmigo. Lo único que espero es que mi hermanito no tenga que pasar lo mismo que yo…

-Gohan…- Krilin se acercó a él, después de unos momentos de mirarlo –entiendo cómo te sientes…- una risa irónica del niño lo detuvo.

-¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó, la ironía aún presente en su voz, mirando directamente a Krilin -¿estás seguro que lo sabes?- esta vez su amigo no contestó, por lo que Gohan volvió su atención a la hierba que estaba a su alrededor –ninguno de ustedes entiende…- murmuró luego, molesto. Tanto Krilin como Piccoro se miraron de reojo, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Gohan?- le preguntó Krilin, y Gohan lo único que hizo fue apretar sus puños, tratando de contener su rabia. Krilin se agachó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro -¿es por lo que me dijiste sobre tu papá?- Piccoro quedó mirando a Krilin, confuso, y Gohan lo único que hizo fue detenerse, mirando fijamente al frente. Se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo, por lo que Krilin decidió seguir hablando –creo que acerté…

-No sabes de lo que hablas- gruñó Gohan, aunque sabía que su amigo decía la verdad: el único real problema que tenía en esos momentos era su padre, se sentía demasiado confuso respecto a él. No sabía qué pensar -¿qué podría tener que ver mi papá en todo esto? Él está muerto, y feliz en el Otro Mundo…- habló con tal ironía que los otros dos comprendieron un poco más qué le ocurría.

-¿No será por eso mismo, Gohan?- le preguntó Krilin, pensando muy bien en las palabras que estaba usando -¿cuál es el problema que tienes con tu padre?

Gohan, por algunos momentos, no contestó. Krilin y Piccoro se dieron cuenta que había comenzado a soltar lágrimas. Por algunos instantes no se movió, pero luego, debido a los sollozos, comenzó a temblar. Krilin dudó por algunos momentos no decidió moverse, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que necesitaba Gohan era consuelo. Decidió acercarse más aún y abrazarlo.

-Siento que me estoy volviendo loco- dijo Gohan, entre sollozos, abrazando con fuerza a Krilin –todas las noches sueño algo que tiene que ver con papá o con Cell, ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, no me siento capaz de dormir bien por una sola noche…

-Gohan, sabemos que esto es difícil para ti, pero…

-Ya conozco el discurso- replicó Gohan, separándose de Krilin –lo he escuchado desde que todo ocurrió.

-En ese caso, deberías tomar estas palabras en serio- dijo Krilin, mirando con cierto nerviosismo al niño. ¿De qué manera podía hacerle entender, y sobre todo, cómo podrían hacer que contara cuál era el problema que tenía? –creo que todo el problema que tienes es no nos cuentas qué es lo que pasa contigo… ¿cuál es tu problema, Gohan? ¿Es realmente Goku?

Gohan no contestó, volvió a mirar al suelo sin estar seguro de qué decir ni hacer. Ni siquiera él estaba realmente seguro de cuál era el problema que tenía. ¿Se sentía frustrado porque no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar la muerte de su padre durante la lucha? ¿O su problema era que su padre prácticamente lo había abandonado, al decidirse quedarse en el Otro Mundo?

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Piccoro, tratando de presionarlo para que comenzara a hablar. Sabía que su querido pupilo no estaba bien, esa era la mayor razón por la que iba a verlo casi todos los día su a su casa –sabes perfectamente que si no hablas, no podremos ayudarte- se desesperó un poco más al ver que Gohan sólo se encogía de hombros, sin mirarlos -¡Escúchame bien, chiqui…!

-Espera, Piccoro- lo interrumpió Krilin, y quedó mirando al niño durante unos momentos –Gohan, hace un rato me dijiste cosas sobre tu papá, sobre lo que sentías sobre él… ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?- el niño no volvió a contestar, Piccoro quedó mirando a Krilin con cierta confusión, ya que volvía a salir ese tema en la conversación -¿de verdad crees que no le importas a tu padre?

-Yo no dije eso- replicó Gohan, notándose enojo en su voz –sólo dije que no éramos su prioridad, y que la excusa que puso para quedarse en el Otro Mundo era estúpida.

Esta vez Piccoro se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos en silencio. Ahora todo le hacía más sentido. Sabía desde antes que Gohan había sentido algún grado de culpabilidad por la muerte de Goku, pero no sabía que pensaba eso de su padre.

-Y todo eso que pienso de él me hace sentir peor, porque yo sé que me quiere, pero no puedo dejar de sentir resentimiento con él…

Krilin no dijo palabra, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de qué manera podría consolar a su amigo. Para su sorpresa, y antes que pensara en alguna respuesta para Gohan, vio que Piccoro daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ellos. Krilin lo quedó mirando, confuso.

-Gohan- dijo Piccoro –ven conmigo…- se elevó, alejándose de ahí.

El tono de voz no admitía réplica, por lo que Gohan lo siguió sin negarse. Krilin, por algunos momentos, se sintió tentado a seguirlos, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Decidió volver a casa de su padre, después de todo, aún tenía asuntos pendientes ahí.

Gohan se dio cuenta que Piccoro lo llevaba hacia el Templo Sagrado. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló. Durante el camino logró calmarse lo suficiente como para que su cabello volviera a la normalidad.

Al llegar, Gohan esperaba que Dende o Míster Popo salieran a recibirlos, pero no fue así. Esperó, por algunos momentos, a que Piccoro comenzara una conversación con él, lo que no se dio. El namek simplemente le daba la espalda.

-Uhm… señor Piccoro- dijo, tímidamente -¿por qué vinimos al Templo Sagrado?

-Para hablar- contestó el namek –pensé que necesitabas un lugar tranquilo para aclarar tus pensamientos y así, poder pensar mejor qué es lo que pasa…- lo miró de frente, poniéndose en posición de meditación -¿quieres o no?

Gohan lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego, sonriendo levemente, asintió, tomando la misma posición de su mentor y comenzando a meditar.

Krilin no volvió inmediatamente a su casa. Necesitaba pensar sobre su padre y decidir finalmente qué hacer. Estuvo el resto de la noche en las cercanías del pueblo, pensando… sabía que difícilmente podría arreglar la mala relación de toda la vida que había tenido con su padre en tan sólo unos cuantos días.

Él sabía que lo más seguro es que pasaría eso, pero tenía la secreta esperanza que en algún momento mejorara las cosas entre ellos, al menos para decir que se despidió con su padre en paz. Lamentablemente las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien…

* * *

El Templo Sagrado siempre había tenido un extraño efecto en él. Siempre perdía el sentido de los días, no sintiéndose capaz de calcular el tiempo correctamente.

No tenía idea cuánto había durado su meditación, ni la posterior conversación con su maestro, en la cual explicó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que sentía respecto a su padre.

Gohan lo amaba, después de todo, era su padre, pero en esos momentos todo lo ocurrido los últimos años lo confundían demasiado. No se trataba sólo de que su relación en el último tiempo se limitaba sólo a entrenar y hablar temas relacionado con ellos, sino que todo empezaba desde que él decidiera quedarse en el espacio entrenando, en vez de volver a casa.

No era sólo por él, sino que en ese tiempo Gohan se dio cuenta de cuánto sufría su madre. ¿Cuántas veces no la había escuchado llorar durante la noche? Solía pasar horas enteras durante las noches pensando en cómo la habría pasado ella durante el año en que había entrenado con Piccoro, o durante su viaje al planeta Namek.

Después de su llegada, vino los tres años de entrenamiento, en preparación a la llegada de los androides. Gohan le explicó a Piccoro, con notable culpabilidad en su rostro, que a pesar de estar casi todo el día con su padre, entrenando, en vez de sentirlo cerca de él, lo sentía cada vez más lejano. Entre el constante entrenamiento y los estudios, explicó que a ratos sentía que realmente se volvería loco…

-… y ahora lo de Cell…- continuó hablando el niño. Piccoro no había intervenido en ningún momento, escuchándolo atentamente –le puedo perdonar el que me hiciera luchar, después de todo, en ningún momento le dije que no quería hacerlo, pero… ¿por qué no quiso volver?, no puedo dejar de pensar que no le importamos… ¿por qué puso esa excusa para no hacerlo?...

-Entonces… ¿es eso lo que te tiene así?- le preguntó Piccoro, al ver que Gohan no iba a seguir hablando.

-Me siento terriblemente mal con él porque me abandonó… nos abandonó, y con eso no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca nos quiso- dejó pasar unos momentos, como si quisiera tratar de ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza –mamá una vez me contó la forma en que se habían casado… fue durante su ausencia en ese tiempo que estuvo en el espacio- Gohan observaba hacia el frente fijamente, Piccoro esperó a que continuara –en cualquier otra circunstancia, quizás me hubiera reído de esa historia, pero la noche anterior la había escuchado llorar hasta altas horas de la noche… yo sé que en ese momento se preguntaba si es que había hecho lo correcto al haberse casado con él, y yo sé que a veces también se lo pregunta.

-… Gohan…- comenzó Piccoro, pero un sorpresivo abrazo del niño lo detuvo a la mitad de la frase, más que nada por lo imprevisto del gesto.

-Lo quiero, de verdad que lo quiero- decía Gohan, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente –pero no puedo evitar sentirme enojado con él, sentir rencor porque no abandonó, porque siempre ha sido tan egoísta…

-Gohan- murmuró Piccoro, abrazándolo de vuelta –está bien, de verdad…

-Pero él es mi papá… y a ratos siento que lo odio…- replicó Gohan.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que sientes- dijo Piccoro, su voz tranquila; Gohan lo miraba con algo de confusión –los actos y decisiones de Goku afectan a todos, sobre todo a ti, que eres su hijo, nadie te puede culpar por lo que sientes respecto de ellas, sobre todo Goku. Quizás algún día sería bueno que lo conversaras con él.

Aún notándose un tanto inseguro, Gohan asintió. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía mucho mejor por haber contado todo a Piccoro, pero dentro de él sabía que le faltaba _algo_ para estar completamente bien.

-Lamento interrumpir- Dende, de pronto, apareció en la escena. Gohan le sonrió –Gohan, quería decirte que el padre de Krilin… murió hace unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué?- Gohan se separó rápidamente de su mentor –pero… la última vez que lo vi, estaba bien.

-Eso fue hace casi tres días- contestó Dende -¿vas a ir con Krilin?

-Sí… muchas gracias por todo, señor Piccoro- le dijo Gohan –de verdad que me sirvió mucho conversar con usted.

Gohan se fue volando rápidamente hacia el pueblo en donde sabía que estaba su amigo, preocupado por cómo pudiera estar.

* * *

Krilin estaba en el cuarto de su padre, quien había muerto sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás. Podía sentir, fuera, el llanto de su prima Saki y de su sobrina Umara. Él no se sentía capaz de llorar por él, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo.

-… No sé si en algún momento sentiste esto también, pero… lamento cómo fueron las cosas entre nosotros, de verdad…

Hizo una reverencia, y luego abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Agradezco a los que siguen la historia; les aviso, de paso, que sólo queda el Epíogo para que termine.**

**Agradecimientos a LDGV, y a Janella Bround, por dejar comentarios en el cap anterior.**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Gohan llegó a la casa de Saki, rato después que Dende le comunicara la muerte del padre de Krilin, se encontró con éste en el patio, sentado y mirando el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo.

Sin decir palabra, Gohan se sentó a su lado, quedándose ahí durante algunos minutos. Krilin lo miró y sonrió levemente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Krilin, con suavidad. Gohan no estuvo seguro de si era por lo que estaba viviendo, o por lo que le había pasado días antes.

-Sí- contestó Gohan –hablar con el señor Piccoro me sirvió mucho.

-Qué bueno, me alegro…

-Uhm…- Gohan se movió en su lugar, algo nervioso –yo… quería pedirte disculpas…- Krilin lo quedó mirando, confuso –bueno… se suponía que venía a acompañarte y a ayudarte, pero al final me convertí en una preocupación más para ti… lo lamento.

-No tienes que preocuparte- sonriendo, pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él, Gohan soltó una risita -¿es que crees que no nos tenías preocupados?

-Sí, claro… supongo que mi mamá se los habrá contado.

-No la culpes… creo que no está acostumbrada a que pasaras de hacer lo posible para escapar de tus estudios, a que pases el día pegado a tus libros…- replicó Krilin, Gohan sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-… ¿Cómo están tu prima y Umara?- preguntó Gohan, después de unos momentos.

-Como estaría cualquiera que se le muriera su padre- contestó Krilin, después de pensar muy bien sus palabras -… lo siento…

-No, está bien…

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el funeral, en el cual cremaron el cuerpo del padre de Krilin, Gohan se dedicó a observar a su amigo. Se había muerto su padre, y le parecía extraño que su amigo permaneciera serio, como si en vez que hubiera muerto su padre, lo hiciera algún vecino… parecía estar ahí más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Conoció, de pasada, a sus hermanos. Pudo darse cuenta que ellos tampoco tenían buena relación con Krilin, ya que la conversación se notó forzada e, incluso, tirante. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer dar el pie para una comunicación más fluida y profunda, ni siquiera Krilin, por lo que agradeció bastante cuando ellos daban cualquier excusa para alejarse de ellos.

Finalmente, y Gohan lo agradeció, todo terminó. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda a Krilin, pero al verlo a la cara no estaba seguro de lo que debía decirle. Sin contar que al ver a Umara tan mal, tal como él lo estuvo durante un tiempo atrás, lo shockeaba también. Fue, mientras ambos arreglaban sus cosas para irse, que Gohan se decidió hablar del tema.

-Krilin…- comenzó el niño, y éste lo quedó mirando –tengo que… hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime…- Gohan permaneció en silencio unos momentos más -¿qué es lo que ocurre, Gohan?

-Yo… hay algo que no entiendo…- murmuró, y esta vez Krilin lo miró con curiosidad –es que… murió tu padre… ¿por qué… por qué parece no importarte?

Krilin demoró un tanto en contestar, parecía meditar mucho su respuesta y las palabras que utilizaría para darla al niño.

-Puede que suene duro, Gohan, y hasta un poco cruel, pero… yo a él nunca lo consideré mi padre- contestó Krilin, en ningún momento mirando a Gohan, sus ojos perdidos viendo fijamente a una pared –la vida me ha enseñado que la relación entre un padre y un hijo va mucho más allá que el simple lazo de sangre, a final de cuentas, un padre es quien se preocupa por ti, quien te da cariño y no pide nada a cambio… quizás no entiendas a qué me refiero, pero yo tuve padre desde los doce años, y ese es el maestro Roshi.

Gohan se quedó completamente quieto durante unos momentos, mirando a Krilin con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

-Sí… entiendo a qué te refieres…- murmuró luego, continuando con su labor.

Rato después, una vez que se despidieron de Saki y Umara, Gohan no podía sacarse las palabras de Krilin de la cabeza, sobre todo por la naturalidad con que las había dicho… pensando en todo lo que le había costado a él siquiera reconocer que el cariño a su padre se había visto afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido desde su vuela del planeta Nameku… ¿tendría que tomarlas realmente en serio?

Miró a su amigo de reojo. Sabía que todo lo que había deseado para esos días no lo había logrado: la relación con su padre no mejoró ni un ápice, y ya lamentablemente estaba muerto, así que ya otra oportunidad para intentarlo no la tendrían, al menos en vida. Pero en parte le sorprendía el notar que no se notaba muy preocupado por ello, ni tampoco tan afectado.

-Krilin- dijo Gohan, de pronto y deteniendo su vuelo –antes de ir casa quiero ir a otra parte…- Krilin notó perfectamente que no tenía deseos de dar más datos de lo mismo, por lo que se limitó a sonreír levemente –no te preocupes, volveré a casa a penas arregle lo pendiente.

-Como quieras… de todas maneras sé que no puedo detenerte. Te llamaré por teléfono para ver cuándo nos podemos ver, ¿te parece?

-Claro, gracias Krilin- Gohan se fue del lado contrario -¡Nos vemos!

Krilin lo vio alejarse velozmente. No le costó demasiado darse cuenta que iba a ver a Piccoro, que estaba en la acostumbrada cascada, seguramente meditando. Sonriendo levemente, continuó su camino hacia Kame House, su hogar.

* * *

-¡Hola, señor Piccoro!

Extrañado, el namek abrió los ojos, y quedó mirando al niño que flotaba en frente suyo. Pudo ver, por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, que no era ni la sombra del Gohan que había visto días atrás, desde la muerte de su padre. Se preguntó qué pudo haberlo cambiado de manera tan drástica.

-Hola, Gohan- dijo, tratando de no demostrar las dudas de su cabeza -¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verlo- el niño se puso en frente de él –quería hacerlo antes que mamá se decidiera a encerrarme a estudiar otra vez- contestó, soltando una risita. Piccoro sonrió un poco. Tal como lo hacían normalmente, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el niño hablara -¿sabe? Krilin está mejor de lo que pensaba, al final la muerte de su papá no le afectó tanto como yo pensaba, debe ser porque no era muy apegado a él…

-¿Qué esperabas? Casi no ha vivido con él…- replicó Piccoro, y Gohan asintió. Después de eso vino un silencio algo largo, en el cual el namek se obligó a abrir los ojos, para ver qué estaba haciendo. Lo encontró mirando la cascada, muy concentrado -¿qué es lo que pasa, Gohan? Pensé que ya estabas bien…

-Y así es, pero… estaba pensando… señor Piccoro, ¿usted se enojaría conmigo si es que decido no seguir entrenando?- le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Piccoro enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad. Gohan se notó algo nervioso por la mirada inquisitiva que le dio su maestro –es que… bueno, después de lo de Cell, me di cuenta que… yo no soy como él… yo no quiero pasarme la vida entrenando…

-Entonces… ¿te dedicarás sólo a estudiar?- preguntó el otro, a lo que Gohan, por supuesto, puso cara de espanto.

-¡No!- casi gritó, y Piccoro se vio tentado a reír –quiero decir… tampoco quiero eso para mí… sólo quiero tener una vida lo más normal que pueda, después de todo lo que he pasado… no quiero que mi hermanito tenga que vivir lo mismo.

-Entiendo…- asintió Piccoro. En parte, no le sorprendía que el niño decidiera eso, lo veía venir –no tengo por qué enojarme contigo, Gohan… cuando comencé a entrenarte, te dije que podrías hacer lo que quisieras una vez que se acabaran los problemas… que se extendieron un poco más de lo que teníamos pensado, pero se acabaron al fin- Gohan asintió, sonriendo ampliamente –Entonces… ¿quieres ser un investigador?- esta vez el niño se largó a reír.

-No, para nada… creo que eso tampoco deseo hacerlo- dijo Gohan, que guardó silencio unos momentos –eso era lo que mamá deseaba para mí, así que también está desechado. Creo que más adelante decidiré qué hacer con mi vida… después de todo, sólo tengo doce años.

Piccoro sonrió de medio lado, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a la misma posición acostumbrada. Notó que Gohan no se iba, y que lo veía insistentemente, y con algo de nerviosismo a la vez. Esta vez, no quiso preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría, dejó que se tomara el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar.

-Señor Piccoro…- dijo de pronto, y el otro gruñó para indicarle que escuchaba –Krilin me dijo algo que… bueno… me ha dado mucho que pensar- al ver que Piccoro nada decía, continuó –él dijo que… para él, su verdadero padre era el maestro Roshi, porque lo entendía, se preocupaba con él y al final era lo que esperaba de un padre… eso me puso a pensar en el mío- esta vez, Piccoro lo quedó mirando, curioso –papá… bueno, él en sí era muy especial, muy difícil no quererlo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-… Yo sé que no es malo, pero quizás él nunca comprendió lo que realmente significaba ser un padre- continuó, aunque se notaba algo inseguro –sigo pensando que para él, el entrenamiento era mucho más importante que mi mamá y yo, y la verdad, ya no lo culpo ni me duele su decisión… simplemente la acepto.

Piccoro observaba en silencio a Gohan, que parecía haber terminado su discurso, pero se dio cuenta, por el lenguaje de su cuerpo, que aún había algo que deseaba decir.

-¿Eso nada más?

-Eh…- Gohan enrojeció levemente –señor Piccoro, espero que no se moleste con lo que le voy a decir, pero… cuando Krilin me decía eso de su padre y el maestro Roshi, sólo podía pensar en una cosa… en usted y mi papá- esta vez, el namek abrió ligeramente la boca, por la sorpresa –siento mucho que si lo que le diré lo enoja, pero… bueno… entendí perfectamente lo que Krilin me dijo, porque para mí, usted es mi padre, señor Piccoro… nadie más que usted.

Antes que el namek alcanzara a decir algo, Gohan ya se había alejado a toda velocidad.

* * *

Krilin aterrizó en la pequeña isla cuando estaba anocheciendo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, se sentía tranquilo, como si un peso se hubiera salido de su corazón. Encontró a Roshi sentado en su silla de playa, leyendo esas revistas suyas.

-Oh, Krilin, ya volviste- le sonrió y saludó -¿cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Él murió ayer…- contestó el otro, y Roshi guardó silencio –pero el viaje estuvo bien, sirvió para darme cuenta de varias cosas.

-Me alegro, muchacho- el anciano volvió su vista a la revista –por cierto, tienes visita…

-¿Visita?- Krilin enarcó una ceja, y entró a la pequeña casita. Prácticamente casi se cae al ver quién era -¡¿18?

* * *

-¡Mamá!

Milk casi se cae del susto cuando escuchó el grito de su hijo al entrar a la casa. Sonrió cuando él la abrazó, y se sintió feliz cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bien.

-¡Gohan, ya estás en casa!- exclamó Milk, sonriendo –me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bueno…

Desde el exterior de la casa, Piccoro escuchaba y observaba por la ventana lo que Gohan le contaba a Milk. Ambos se habían sentado en el sofá, y el niño le hablaba sobre dónde habían ido, y lo que habían hecho.

-No te preocupes, Gohan…- murmuró el namek, volteando y alejándose de la casa. Sabía que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien –no me enoja que me digas que soy tu padre… después de todo, y desde que te conocí, tú has sido un hijo para mí.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Al menos a mí me gustó cómo quedó, espero que a ustedes también. Cuando comencé a planear el fic, la primera idea que tuve de éste fue la parte en que Gohan y Piccoro conversan, y el niño le dice que no desea ni seguir entrenando ni ser investigador. ¿Qué quise decir con esto? Que Gohan comenzaba a ser independiente, dejando de ser tan influenciado por los demás... todos sabemos que esto no ocurrió en la serie, lo que en verdad considero que es una lástima.**

**¿Seguiré escribiendo de Gohan? ¡Obvio! Me gusta demasiado este personaje como para dejarlo así, por lo que esperen pronto un nuevo fic por estos lares... sólo tengo que decidir cuál de todas las ideas que tengo será la escogida, jejeje.**

**Agradezco mil a todos los que siguieron el fic, y a los que en algún momento se tomaron la molestia de dejar review. Los que escriben saben perfectamente lo motivadores que son. Gracias, en especial, a LDGV y a Janella Bround. **

**Eso sería, gracias por todo.**


End file.
